To Grab a Bull by its Ed
by H.B.B. Sam
Summary: Ed, Edd, Eddy, Kevin, Jonny, Nazz, and Rolf go to the worst school in the country, Bullworth Academy. How will they adapt to this living heck of a school? R&R!
1. Welcome to Hell

**Authors Note: **_I am not the creator of Ed, Edd n Eddy and Bully (Canis Canem Edit in the UK). This is a work of fanfiction from a fan of both of these things. No profit is being made from this fanfiction. Copyright belongs to Rockstar Games for Bully (Canis Canem Edit in the UK). Copyright belongs to a.k.a Cartoon for Ed, Edd n Eddy._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Chapter One – Welcome to Hell

The bus was getting closer and closer to Bullworth Academy, an independent boarding school in the New England area of the United States.

All of the kids had plans to accomplish once they got off of the bus. Lee, Marie, and May, better known as "The Kanker Sisters" were just going to run off to town and become street whores. Ed, Edd, Eddy, Jonny, Kevin, Rolf, and Nazz though were just going to wait for the secretary to take to the principal's office, as they been told to before they got on the bus.

Sarah and Jimmy though wouldn't be going to Bullworth Academy. While Bullworth Academy did in fact allow little kids to go there, Sarah and Jimmy just didn't have good enough grades to get into Bullworth. Those lucky dogs would be safe at Peach Creek Jr. High while Ed, Edd, Eddy, Kevin, Rolf, Jonny, and Nazz where at big scary Bullworth.

Now, why in the world were Ed, Edd, Eddy, Kevin, Lee, May, Marie, Jonny, Nazz, and Rolf going to Bullworth instead of Peach Creek High you ask? Well, it is because Peach Creek High actually burned to the ground as a part of Eddy's pranks that just went to far. In fact, that's the main reason why he's going here in the first place, to be broken. Ed and Edd, being Eddy's friends decided to come with him. Lee, Marie and May, knowing that their "boyfriends" (and I use that term loosely) were going out of town decided to fallow them. Jonny, Kevin, Nazz and Rolf also went to Bullworth because their parents thought that it would be a good influence on them.

It should also be noted that Ed, Edd, Eddy, Lee, Marie, May, Kevin, Jonny, Rolf, and Nazz had changed physically, emotionally, and mentally. Ed was now a whopping three hundred pounds of muscle, and Rolf was now six feet and eight inches. Eddy became a better fighter, and the same applied fir Jonny to. Edd has also gotten much more intelligent, and Nazz also got a little bit smarter, but not that much.

"Hey guys, we're at Bullworth Academy," said Edd, who was quite excited.

The bus had now just dropped Ed, Edd, Eddy, Kevin, Lee, Marie, May, Nazz, Rolf, and Jonny off at Bullworth. They had no idea of how much of a world of hurt they would be in once they entered the gate.

"Let's ditch this dump girls," said Lee as she pulled a cigarette out of her pocket, lit it with her lighter, and then put the cigarette to her mouth as she began smoking it.

Lee was now sixteen years old. Her personality hasn't changed at all since she was thirteen years old. She had grown about three inches, which made her five feet and four inches, so she was a little small for her age, mainly because of all the smoking she did. It was safe to say that her street smarts had grown a lot in the past three years. She mostly worn a red hooded sweatshirt and tan colored jeans. Yes, Lee still had her red hair covering her eyes. So all in all, Lee hasn't really changed in these past three years.

"I'm coming Lee!" said May.

May was now fourteen years old. Her personality also hasn't changed so much since she was eleven years old. She had grown about four inches, which made her five feet and three inches. May was also obese now, at two hundred twenty pounds, which was not healthy for her. Unlike her two older sisters, May did not do drugs of any kind, which probably makes you respect her more then Lee and Marie. May also wore a red t-shirt and gray sweatpants. By the way, her hair was now a dirty blond color and her hair was still long.

"Wait for me bitch!" said Marie.

Marie was now fifteen years old. Her personality really didn't change too much since she was twelve, except that she would now cut herself when she felt depressed. Marie now had a death hawk that was dyed green. She was also five feet and five inches, which made her taller than her older sister, Lee. Marie was also an alcoholic now, and has been for about two years now. Marie now wore a black t-shirt with a bat skull on it, and black colored jeans that were tight on her waist, legs, and knee caps.

So, Lee, Marie, and May ran off of school grounds and to Old Bullworth Vale, apart of the town Bullworth.

"Well that was predictable," said Edd as he played with his hands a little.

"No shit, Double-Douche bag," said Kevin.

About five seconds later, the high strung secretary of Bullworth Academy walked over to Ed, Edd, Eddy, Jonny, Rolf, Kevin, and Nazz.

"I thought that there was supposed to be ten kids from Peach Creek, not seven," said Miss Danvers.

"Nope, there are only seven of us," said Eddy. He was obviously lying to Miss Danvers, but she didn't notice or care.

"Well then children, please go to Dr. Crabblesnitch's office," said Miss Danvers.

"Where's that?" Jonny asked.

"On the second floor of the main academy building, which is right in front of you kids," said Miss Danvers.

Miss Danvers then walked back to her office, and she was not even guiding the kids back to Dr. Crabblesnitch's office.

"I guess that we have to like go there on our own," said Nazz.

"Nazz girl is right," said Rolf.

So, Ed, Edd, Eddy, Rolf, Jonny, Kevin, and Nazz walked in a group to Dr. Crabblesnitch's office. Some of the kids at Bullworth though looked, glared, and kicked small pebbles on the ground at them. But, the kids at Bullworth mostly just left Ed, Edd, Eddy, Jonny, Rolf, Kevin, and Nazz alone though, because they were in a group.

"I'll open the door guys," said Ed as he pulled on the handle of the door, thus opening it.

Ed, Edd, Eddy, Jonny, Kevin, Rolf, and Nazz walked into the main building of Bullworth Academy, which was where students took their math, history, art, chemistry, English, biology, photography, and some other classes as well. Students could also buy clothes from the school shop here. However, Ed, Edd, Eddy, Jonny, Kevin, Nazz, and Rolf though were going to principal's office, which was a place where a certain Bullworth student would usually go to (if you played Bully before, you know exactly who I'm talking about).

"Wow, this place is quite huge," said Edd as his jaw dropped for about two seconds.

Edd was right; Bullworth Academy was quite huge when compared to many other schools in America.

But anyway, Ed, Edd, Eddy, Nazz, Rolf, Jonny, and Kevin walked into Dr. Crabblesnitch's office. Inside Dr. Crabblesnitch's office was a kid who looked like a Greaser sitting on a chair, and Miss Danvers standing behind a table.

"He's right in the door behind me," said Miss Danvers as she pointed to the door behind her.

So, Ed, Edd, Eddy, Jonny, Nazz, Kevin, and Rolf walked into Dr. Crabblesnitch's study and saw that Dr. Crabblesnitch looked as if he was waiting for them.

"Ah, so you kids must be the children from Peach Creek," said Dr. Crabblesnitch.

Ed, Edd, Eddy, Nazz, Rolf, Kevin, and Jonny just nodded their heads yes.

"I was sure that there were ten of you children, not seven," said Dr. Crabblesnitch.

"You see sir; there were these three girls by the names of Lee, Marie, and May who also came on the bus with us. They're sisters who share the surname of 'Kanker'," said Edd.

"I knew it, and I shall let you know that I'm Dr. Crabblesnitch. You children may call me 'Sir' if you wish though," said Dr. Crabblesnitch.

"Anyway sir, the Kanker sisters are complete trailer trash. All they did back in Jr. High was do drugs in the janitor's closet and the basement of the school. So, having them **NOT **here is probably the best thing that could happen," said Eddy.

Ed, Edd, Jonny, Rolf, Kevin, and Nazz knew that Eddy was right about what he had just said. Heck, anyone with a brain could tell by just looking at them that they were complete human trash. However, Dr. Crabblesnitch hasn't seen the Kanker sisters yet, so he just did the thing that any principal would usually do when they heard bad talk from a student, punish them. But, because this was Eddy's first time at Bullworth, he would be given a simple warning.

"Boy, you don't go talking bad about people. Now, since this is your first time here at Bullworth, I'm just giving you a warning. But say crap like that again, and I'm sending you to the detention prefect," said Dr. Crabblesnitch as he stood up. "By the way child, I heard that you burned your local high school to the ground, so you don't _seem_ to be any better than those ladies you were just talking about."

Eddy then just took a sit on one of Dr. Crabblesnitch's chairs in his study.

"Anyway, I got your school uniforms for you children right here," said Dr. Crabblesnitch as he opened a closet in his study, which shown some shirts and a skirt. "You must wear your school uniform on school property at all times, with the exception of sleeping in your bedroom of course."

So, Ed, Edd, Eddy, Rolf, Kevin, and Jonny took off their shirts and put on the shirts that Dr. Crabblesnitch had given them. Ed's uniform was an untucked white shirt, which Ed had actually liked. Edd's uniform was a vest with a dark brown color, and a white shirt to go with it. Eddy's uniform was a vest with a carrot orange color, and a white shirt to go with it. Kevin's uniform was a letterman sweater, with a 'B' on it. Rolf's uniform was a dark teal uniform. Jonny's uniform was also a dark teal uniform, just like Rolf's.

"Spiffy!" Ed said excitedly.

Ed was now sixteen years old. Ed has become smarter over the past three years, and has raised his intelligence from 'boarder-line retarded' to 'below average'. This meant that Ed could do somewhat better in school, and was still his good old random self. Ed was in fact three hundred pounds, but only five of those pounds were fat. Because Ed had become older, he had also become stronger. In fact, he was equally as strong as a certain bully at Bullworth. Ed was also six feet and four inches now, which made him somewhat tall for his age. Ed also had a ginger colored afro, and two pairs of ginger colored sideburns to go with it. Ed now wore the untucked whit shirt that he received from Dr. Crabblesnitch, and crisp jeans.

"I must say, this looks magnificent!" Edd said excitedly.

Edd was now fifteen years old. Edd had also become much smarter over the past three years, to a point of which it was kind of a burden to him. He did so well at school, it was boring, and he had wondered sometimes why he wasn't accepted into a university yet. Edd was about five feet and seven inches now, so he was kind of small. Edd had also become more sadistic over the past three years. He would in fact use small turtles, pigs, and chickens in some experiments of his that led to their death. This would upset Ed a lot, but I'm talking about Edd right now, so I won't get into that. Anyway, Edd now wore a vest with a dark brown color, a white shirt to go with it, and tan colored jeans. By the way, Edd still wore his trademark sock-like black ski hat.

"Wow, this looks great!" Eddy said excitedly.

Eddy was now fifteen years old. Eddy had become a little smarter over the past three years, but not by much. Eddy no longer scammed people out of their money, because one year ago, Eddy finally found out that was the reason why girls wouldn't go out with him. So because of that fact, Eddy gave up scamming people. Instead, his new way of making money was by helping people. This made Edd feel like Eddy had became kinder, but it really didn't. You see, Eddy had gotten into a lot more fights over the past three years. These fights ended up with Eddy becoming an equally great fighter as another student at Bullworth who caused a lot of trouble. It also ended up with Eddy getting sued, thrown in a youth prison a couple of times, hospitalized, and accidentally setting Peach Creek High on fire, which burned it to the ground. Dr. Crabblesnitch knew on sight that Eddy would have to have his nose clean, or he would do it for him. Anyway, Eddy was now five feet and six inches, which still made him short. By the way, Eddy wore a vest with a carrot orange color, a white shirt to go with it, and white jeans.

"This uniform looks radical!" Kevin said excitedly.

Kevin was now fifteen years old. Kevin was still like he was three years ago, only more of an asshole to those he hated and more of a caring person to those he cared for. He no longer wore that red cap of his. His new hair style was a red colored fauxhawk, with a red colored goatee to go with it. Kevin was about six feet and two inches, making him now the height of an average adult in America. Kevin also weighed two hundred and five pounds now. Only ten of those pounds were fat, for as the rest of them pounds was pure muscle. By the way, it was really Kevin who had set Peach Creek High on fire, no Eddy. You see, Peach Creek High required someone to weigh two hundred and ten pounds to play football, and Kevin weighed just five pounds under that. Kevin was so angry about this, he lit Peach Creek High on fire in the middle of the night, and Eddy got the blame for it. Anyway, Kevin now wore a letterman sweater, with a 'B' on it, and blue colored wind pants to go with it.

"Rolf is amazed!" Rolf said excitedly.

Rolf was now sixteen years old. Rolf was indeed still a lot like his self when he was thirteen years old. Rolf was now quite the expert rancher and butcher, but he sadly could not use those skills of his here at Bullworth. He still referred to himself in third person, and would still call people by his own names that he would give them. However, it should be noted though that Rolf is not the kind of person that you would mess with. You see, over the past three years, Rolf has become six feet and right inches, which is ridiculously tall. Rolf also weighted two hundred and sixty pounds, so he was only forty pounds lighter than Ed. Rolf's leadership skills had also became much better over the past three years. Also, Rolf had disbanded the whole 'Urban Ranger' gig with Jonny and Jimmy (the one from Peach Creek, not the one from Bullworth). Rolf was also quite good in basketball, receiving a good amount of training from Kevin. Rolf also had a mustache and the same hairstyle that he had as a kid to go with it. By the way, Rolf now wore a dark teal uniform, and tan pants to go with it.

"Right on, this is tight!" Jonny said excitedly.

Jonny was now fifteen years old. Jonny was a lot more gangster than he was back when he was twelve. He also no longer carried Plank around with him, because Jonny had labeled that piece of wood as 'Racist' one year ago. Jonny was also a great fighter now, but not as good as Eddy. Jonny had also caused trouble more often, such as theft, assault, animal abuse, and carjacking. Dr. Crabblesnitch could see from Jonny's very eyes that he was a crook, a lowlife, and a future hobo. However, Jonny has never been caught doing these acts by the law, but even they knew that he was bad. His skin got darker over the past three years, due to spending so much time outside. Jonny was also about six feet tall now, which made him, felt well. His hairstyle was still a buzz cut, because he thought that it would make him look more like a gangster. By the way, Jonny now wore a dark teal uniform, and black jeans.

"I'm glad that you like these school uniforms," said Dr. Crabblesnitch. "But Nazz, why haven't you changed into your uniform yet?"

"Um, Dr. Crabblesnitch, I don't feel good changing my clothes in front of guys," said Nazz.

"Very well then Nazz, you may change in the small storage room of my study. There's a small light switch inside on your left once you enter it," said Dr. Crabblesnitch as he pointed at the small storage room inside his study.

So, Nazz took her uniform, walked into the small storage room, and then closed the door of it for privacy reasons.

"Hey Double-D, wouldn't be awesome if Nazz did change in front of us?" Eddy whispered into Double-D's ear.

"Eddy, as sexy as it would be if she did do that, she would have gotten expelled if she had done that in front of Dr. Crabblesnitch," Edd whispered into Eddy's ear.

"Boys, what on earth are you talking about?" Dr. Crabblesnitch asked.

"Um, we're just talking about how good this school is," said Eddy as he was obviously lying.

"Good, because that's what I hope you're talking about. Anyway, I heard from your previous teachers about the stuff you did back at Peach Creek Jr. High," said Dr. Crabblesnitch as he started walking around the room.

"Like what?" asked Jonny.

"Well, I heard that you used to carry a piece of wood around with you all the time, until your fourteenth birthday," said Dr. Crabblesnitch.

Jonny then just turned his back against Dr. Crabblesnitch. Normally, Dr. Crabblesnitch would do something about that, but for now, he was talking about what they've done back at Peach Creek Jr. High.

"Eddward Tsitneics, I heard that you had the lowest amount of physical education credits that your school has ever seen! However, I also heard that you did quite well in all of your other subjects," said Dr. Crabblesnitch.

"Um, thanks, I guess," said Edd.

"Kevin Thorpe, I heard that you were your coach's assistant and the quarterback for your school football team. Because of this, I've decided to sign you up for tryouts on Bullworth's football team," said Dr. Crabblesnitch.

"Why thank you, Dr. Crabblesnitch," said Kevin.

"Edward Ares, I heard that you're quite the destructive child. In fact, your parents, friends, and staff members of Peach Creek Jr. High have admitted this to me. So, I will use any means necessary to break you," said Dr. Crabblesnitch.

"OK then," said Ed as he sat on the floor.

"Rolf Skjöldung, I heard that you have great leadership skills. However, I also heard that you had trouble in some of the easiest classes at Peach Creek Jr. High," said Dr. Crabblesnitch. "Because of this, I want to have you stay in my study for awhile longer after those other kids leave."

"Sure thing, doctor of the crab snitches," said Rolf as he took a seat next to Eddy.

Ed, Edd, Eddy, Kevin, and Jonny laughed at this. They knew that Rolf would give strange, but fitting names to people. But, Rolf has just met Dr. Crabblesnitch, so he barely knew him at all. By the way, Dr. Crabblesnitch would normally punish someone if they called him something like that. However, while Dr. Crabblesnitch is a pompous, all-around killjoy, self-righteous, oblivious principal, he is an understanding principal. So, because he knew that Rolf wasn't the best at the English language, he let him off this time.

"Anyway, Jonathan Woods, I heard that you have participated in gang related activities. You better not even dare commit these acts here at Bullworth, or else you shall not only be expelled, but thrown in prison as well," said Dr. Crabblesnitch.

So, Jonny took a seat next to Eddy in response to what Dr. Crabblesnitch had said to him.

"Eddy McGee, I've already heard enough about you for one lifetime. In fact, you're quite the nasty boy, but I've dealt with much worse than you McGee, so you shall be easy to tame," said Dr. Crabblesnitch.

"Look sir, I didn't burn Peach Creek High to the ground," said Eddy.

"Then who did, McGee?" said Dr. Crabblesnitch as he got in Eddy's face.

"Kevin did it," said Eddy.

Kevin knew that he did it, but was he going to admit that? Of course Kevin or most people in that manner wouldn't admit doing something like that.

"Yeah right, now take responsibility for your own actions," said Kevin.

"He should take responsibility for his own actions," said Dr. Crabblesnitch.

About two seconds later, Nazz walked out of the small storage room in Dr. Crabblesnitch's study in her uniform.

"Um, I changed now," said Nazz.

Nazz was now fifteen years old. Nazz was more stupid then she was three years ago. Some say it's because her hair was now a Sunny blond color instead of a Golden blond color. Others say that it was due to the fact that Nazz thinks that guys like a not-so-smart-chick. Nazz was also about five feet and eight inches now, which meant that she was taller then Eddy. Her hair style is the same as it was when she was twelve. Anyway, Nazz now wore a tucked white shirt, a tie, and a lemon colored skirt that was up to her knees.

"Nazz, I heard that you were the captain of your school's cheerleading squad. I'm impressed, and I'm suggesting that you try out for Bullworth's cheerleading squad," said Dr. Crabblesnitch.

"Um, OK Dr. Crabblesnitch," said Nazz.

"Anyway, Edward, Eddward, Eddy, Jonathan, Nazz, and Kevin, you may be excused from my study now," said Dr. Crabblesnitch as he pointed to the door that lead out of his study and into the office.

So, Ed, Edd, Eddy, Kevin, Jonny, and Nazz left Dr. Crabblesnitch's study. However, a greaser overheard the whole conversation that Ed, Edd, Eddy, Rolf, Kevin, Nazz, Jonny, and Dr. Crabblesnitch were having.

"I need to tell this to Johnny right away," said the greaser.

Rolf was still in Dr. Crabblesnitch's study. It was because Dr. Crabblesnitch wanted to see Rolf after Ed, Edd, Eddy, Kevin, Nazz, and Jonny had left.

"Rolf, I'm going to ask you a question," said Dr. Crabblesnitch as he took a seat in his own chair.

"What is you r question?" Rolf asked.

"You see Rolf, one of Bullworth's prefects graduated last semester. His name was 'Edward Seymour II'. He was one of the best prefects that Bullworth ever had, but he's now getting a better education at Bullworth University. Now, Bullworth only has three prefects, which are not enough prefects to keep peace at Bullworth. So Rolf, as I said earlier, you appear to have great leadership skills," said Dr. Crabblesnitch.

"Yes, Rolf has leadership skills that are great," said Rolf.

"In other words Rolf, I'm asking you if you want to become a prefect at Bullworth," said Dr. Crabblesnitch.

"Rolf would be honored," said Rolf.

"Excellent. However, there is a test needed for someone to become a prefect. Sadly, I cannot give you this test today, because I have to much stuff to deal with. So for the meantime, just stay out of trouble, and I'll give you the test as soon as possible," said Dr. Crabblesnitch.

"Rolf agrees to your tasks," said Rolf.

"Good, now you may be excused to start your first day at Bullworth. I on the other hand have to deal with a certain student named 'Larry', but everyone here seems to call him 'Peanut' for some strange reason," said Dr. Crabblesnitch.

"Rolf shall be on Rolf's way now, sir," said Rolf as he walked out of Dr. Crabblesnitch's office.

Meanwhile, outside to boy's dorm at Bullworth, some bullies were waiting for some new picking to come by.

"I can't wait to greet to freshmen this year," said Trent. "It will be really really swell."


	2. Acheron

**Authors Note: **_Jimmy Hopkins should not be confused with Jimmy from Ed, Edd n Eddy. Jimmy Hopkins is a character created by Rockstar Vancouver. Jimmy from Ed, Edd n Eddy is a character created by Danny Antonucci._

Chapter Two – Acheron

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ed, Edd, Eddy, Kevin, Jonny, and Nazz were now outside of the main building of Bullworth Academy. They knew that their first class wouldn't start for awhile. So, they just decided to check out the place for all it was worth.

"Let me guess Double-D, you're going to see if this school has a library?" Eddy asked.

"Well Eddy, your hypothesis was correct," said Edd.

"Can I come to Double-D?" asked Ed in a voice that sounded more stupid then normal.

"Certainly Ed, in fact, I'd enjoy it if I had some company," said Edd.

"Well Nazz, I'm going to the boy's dorm to relax a bit," said Kevin in a cool voice.

"Kevin, I'm like, totally going to the girl's dorm and stuff," said Nazz in a dumb blondish voice.

"Well, I guess that I'll check out the boy's dorm with Kevin," said Jonny.

"You know what? I'm going to go to the boy's dorm to," said Eddy.

"Fine, I guess you can come, douche," said Kevin in a more angry tone.

Because Eddy, Kevin, Jonny, and Nazz knew where the boy's and girl's dorms where, they decided to travel in a group to their respective areas.

"Hey Double-D, do you know where the library is?" Ed asked.

"I most certainly don't know where the library is, Ed. So, we'll just have to ask someone here about the library's whereabouts," said Edd.

Edd than seen a prefect walking by, which was a good thing for Edd this time. This prefect was 'Max MacTavish', but other prefects would just call him 'Max', and all other students at Bullworth would call him and all other prefects 'a prefect'. Edd, not really knowing who this person was, decided to ask him a simple question.

"Excuse me sir, but do you know where the library is?" Edd asked.

The prefect turned around, looking at Edd and Ed who was behind him. Max had never seen Ed and Edd before, but he seen that they were wearing school uniforms. Thus, Max knew that they were students of Bullworth. However, practically all students at Bullworth knew where the library was. This made Max come to the conclusion that Ed and Edd were new to Bullworth, which he was right about.

"You two seem to be new to Bullworth. Normally, I'd just tell you two to get the hell away from me, but this is a different case. Anyway, you two can find the library on your right," said Max.

"Thank you, sir," said Edd.

"Now, get the hell away from me, losers!" exclaimed Max.

So, Ed and Edd managed to find the library at Bullworth. What they are going to be going there will be told later in this story. Meanwhile, Eddy, Nazz, Kevin, and Jonny where between the boy's and girl's dorms.

"Well guys, I'll like, see you later!" exclaimed Nazz as she walked off to the girls dorm.

"I'll see you later Nazz," said Kevin.

As Eddy, Kevin, and Jonny got to the boy's dorm, they saw five people outside of it as if they were waiting for them. Those five people were bullies at Bullworth, but only Eddy seemed somewhat nervous around them. Kevin and Jonny though didn't feel nervous around these bullies; because they knew that they could take them down.

"Alright guys, it looks like the freshmen showed up," said Ethan, a black bully.

"Now I can finally beat some meat with my stick," said Trent, a blond-haired bully who was bisexual, but became homosexual just recently this year.

"Guys, let's just have fun with the short kid," said Davis, a small bully with dark brown hair. "The jock and the black kid can go inside the dorm."

Kevin and Jonny walked into the boy's dorm calmly as if nothing was going on.

"Sucks to be you douche," said Kevin.

"Don't drop the soap Eddy," said Jonny as he closed the door that lead into the boy's dorm.

Now Eddy was all alone with four bullies wanting to beat the living crap out of him. He even knew that he couldn't take on all of them, at least for now anyway.

"You know what time it is new kid? Yep, it's time for a beat down," said Wade, a small bully with red hair.

"I can take you down to the ground, retard," said Eddy.

"Oh that's it. Guys, this is personal, so let me beat new kid on my own," said Wade.

"May I play shirts and skins with him once you're done?" Trent asked.

Wade didn't answer. Instead, he rushed towards Eddy and attempted to punch in the face. Lucky for Eddy though, he put his hands in the air just in time to block that punch coming at him.

"Is that the best you got, pea for brain?" Eddy asked in a humorous voice.

Wade tried to punch Eddy again, but Eddy, now being a better fighter managed to block that punch again.

"Damn, new kid is tough!" exclaimed Wade.

Now, it was Eddy's turn to attack. Eddy manage to punch Wade in the chest about three times, and then pushed him to the ground.

"Any last words?" said Eddy as he kicked Wade in the balls.

Eddy then picked Wade up, only to humiliate him.

"Stop hitting yourself, stop hitting yourself," said Eddy as he was grabbing Wade's fists and making the punch himself in the face. This made Wade fall to the ground, knocked out cold.

"He took down Wade!" exclaimed Davis in a shocked voice.

"Now, let's gang bang this wannabe tough guy," said Trent.

Treat, Ethan, and Davis then rushed up to Eddy and tackled him to the ground. However, walking by was Bullworth's new math teacher, Ms. Hattrick. She quickly rushed over to the beating to stop it.

"Boys, stop this nonsense right now!" exclaimed Ms. Hattrick.

Ms. Hattrick was about twenty-six years old. She had just recently graduated from Bullworth University with an Ed.D. She was the daughter of Bullworth's former math teacher, Mr. Hattrick. Like her father, she was obviously black. Her hair style was that of a ringlet. She was about five feet and seven inches, which made her smaller than some of her students that she would be teaching. Like her father, she is self righteous. However, this might have been the only thing that she had in common with her father. While her father is arrogant, self righteous, tyrannical, corrupt, and had an imposing appearance and figure, Ms. Hattrick didn't have any of those traits. However, like her father, she expected too much out of her students, to a point of which her requirements are impossible to meet. Heck, even the nerds would admit that Ms. Hattrick's math class was going too hard, even for them. Anyway, she wore a celadon colored shirt underneath her cerulean colored standard women's suit.

"But these guys started it!" exclaimed Eddy.

"I don't care who started it. I just want you boys to stop fighting like monkeys and start behaving like gentlemen," said Ms. Hattrick.

So, Trent, Ethan, and Davis left the outside of the boy's dorm and went to the parking lot, a place where the bullies at Bullworth usually hang out at. Ms. Hattrick also left the outside of the boy's dorm to go back to her class room.

"Aw come on, I could've taken on those bunch of bitches!" exclaimed Eddy as he started walking into the boy's dorm.

Meanwhile in a certain student's room, two boys, about sixteen years of age were talking to each other.

"Wow Jimmy, I can't believe that new kid took down Wade," said Petey, the shy, smaller than average guy who is the head boy of the school.

"It's nothing special really, heck, Wade was the first person here at Bullworth that I beat up," said Jimmy Hopkins, a tough fifteen year old white boy who has been expelled from at least seven schools before enrolling at Bullworth one year ago.

"So Jimmy, should we go talk to the new kid? I mean, he might be looking for new friends and at a place like Bullworth, you're going to need friends," said Petey.

"You know, Gary said the same exact thing to me last year," said Jimmy Hopkins.

"Oops, I didn't know about that, sorry," said Petey.

"Eh, it's OK, but for now, let's give this new kid a welcome that he might actually deserve," said Jimmy Hopkins as he walked out of his room.

"Wait for me Jimmy!" exclaimed Petey as he was running behind Jimmy.

As Eddy entered around the boy's dorm, he saw Jimmy Hopkins and Petey in front of him.

"Oh great, more people who want to beat me up," said Eddy.

"Relax man, we aren't going to beat you like those bullies almost did," said Jimmy Hopkins.

"Wait, you seen that happen?" Eddy asked.

"Yeah, me and my friend Petey seen it out of my window in my room," said Jimmy Hopkins.

"I see. Anyway, my name is Eddy," said Eddy.

"The name sounds original. Anyway, my name is Jimmy, Jimmy Hopkins. You better remember the name Eddy," said Jimmy.

"I'm Petey, the head boy of Bullworth," said Petey.

This Jimmy did not remind Eddy of Jimmy back at Peach Creek. Heck, Petey reminded Eddy of Jimmy more then this Jimmy. Jimmy was a crybaby playmate, a weakling, and pretty much albino, crafty when motivated, accident-prone, had a retainer, and had a cowardly and delicate personality. This Jimmy, Jimmy Hopkins though was violent when provoked, has an unwillingness to trust new people, a relatively decent kid, tough, and a possible troublemaker. So, from now on, Eddy forgot about that pipsqueak Jimmy, and the only Jimmy he knew now was Jimmy Hopkins.

"Well, its nice meeting you two, but that fight with Wade made me pooped out, so do you two know where something like a vending machine is?" asked Eddy.

"There's one in the TV room," said Petey.

So, Eddy walked into the TV room of the boy's dorm and seen a vending machine. He put in fifty cents, and got a Mountain Dew, the most L33T kind of soda in the world.

"What kind of soda did you get Eddy?" Petey asked.

"Mountain Dew, the best soda ever made in the whole world!" Eddy exclaimed.

"Eddy, I have to ask you a very important question," Jimmy said.

"What's your question Jimmy?"

"Eddy, can you tell me about the other kids from that Peach Creek place that ended up here at Bullworth with you?" Jimmy asked.

"Well, theirs me for starters," said Eddy. "Two of my friends, Ed and Double-D also came with me. This black gangster kid named Jonny came on the bus, and he's already in the dorm. A hot chick named Nazz also came on the bus to Bullworth. This foreign guy named Rolf also came with me, and he's in America for about five years now. Last but not least, is that piece of shit Kevin, who I hate. By the way, Kevin is already in the dorm with Jonny."

"Is that all of them?" Jimmy asked.

"Well, these three ugly hoes came along, but I don't give two-cents about them," said Eddy.

"I see. So that in total means those ten kids from Peach Creek, counting you Eddy, are here at Bullworth," said Jimmy.

"You see, those three ugly hoes are at town right now, and will probably never be seen here at Bullworth," said Eddy.

"I guess they're townies," Petey said.

"You are correct, and for being correct, you get a free soda," said Eddy.

"Really?"

"No."

"Real funny Eddy," said Jimmy. "But now that you told me about those new kids, I'm going to show you to some of the guys at Bullworth."

"Really?"

"No," said Jimmy. "Just kidding man, of course I'm going to show you around the place."

"Thanks man," said Eddy.

"You want to come with us Petey?" Jimmy asked.

"Sorry Jimmy, but I can't come. Dr. Crabblesnitch said that some of the staff members are having a meeting, and since I'm the head boy, I have to sit threw it," said Petey.

"Well, at least you can come with us to the main building at this place," said Jimmy.

"You're right about that," said Petey.

"Um, can we go now?" asked Eddy.

"Yeah, let's get this show on the road," said Jimmy.

So, Jimmy, Eddy, and Petey walked there way to the main building of Bullworth. Meanwhile, Ed and Edd were looking around the library.

"Double-D, I can't find the books about marsupials," said Ed.

"Don't worry Ed, I'll assist you in finding those books about marsupials that you'll never read," said Edd.

Some nerds who were reading books or doing homework looked up to see Ed and Edd. They didn't mind Edd, or cared about him at all. However, Ed, who was wearing what a bully would typically wear at Bullworth, made the nerds shit their pants.

"Good lord, this library stinks worse then your basement Ed!" Edd exclaimed who holding his nose.

The nerds then ran away from the library, thus making Ed, Edd the school librarian, and a preppy kid the only people at the library now.

"You know Ed, let's just go to the public library after school is done for the day," said Edd.

"OK Double-D," said Ed as he and Edd walked out of the school library.

Meanwhile, Eddy, Jimmy, and Petey were on the first floor of the main building of Bullworth.

"Well guys, I'll see you after this staff meeting is over," said Petey as he walked off to the staff room.

"Come one Eddy, I got to show you the cliques of Bullworth," said Jimmy as he walked off to the cafeteria.

Eddy then fallowed Jimmy to the school cafeteria to see the students of Bullworth eating trash, talking to each other, and having a little bit of fun.

"Alright man, it's time for me to tell you the cliques of Bullworth in order from weakest to strongest," said Jimmy. "Anyway, at that table is where the nerds should be sitting right now, but I think they're at the library right now."

Just then, all of the nerds at Bullworth ran to the cafeteria screaming like little girls, running over Jimmy and Eddy in the process. This made everyone in the school cafeteria laugh and stare at the nerds for one minute straight.

"Damn those nerds," said Eddy as he got back up on his feet.

"Eddy, those nerds get beating up, made fun of, and put down every day here at Bullworth. I swear to God, one of them is so going to commit a school shooting one of these days," said Jimmy as he got back up on his feet.

"Yeah, I heard that happens to kids who get bullied," said Eddy as he also got back up on his feet.

"Anyway, those kids over there are the bullies," said Jimmy as he pointed to the bullies. "They're not really a clique, but really a group of people who share one common interest, bulling those weaker then themselves."

"What assholes," said Eddy. "They're the same people who tried to beat me up here on my first day."

"Don't worry about them Eddy, you can always gave what's coming to them later this week," said Jimmy.

"Fine, but when I do give what's coming to them, they'll be real sorry, sorry that they dared mess with me!" exclaimed Eddy in a very angry tone.

"OK then. So, over there are the preppies," said Jimmy as he pointed to the preppies. "They're inbreed scum that can't stop being snobby bitches."

"They look like they're loaded with cash," said Eddy.

"Much more then they deserve," said Jimmy. "By the way, they're main enemies are the greasers."

"What's a greaser?" asked Eddy.

"Those are greasers," said Jimmy as he pointed to the greasers. "They're wannabe tough guys who try to get all the girls here, but only their leader, Johnny Vincent succeeded in that."

"Don't they know it's the year 2008?" asked Eddy.

"Not at all, but nether does anyone else in this whole place know that," said Jimmy.

"Weird."

"Indeed. Now, last but least is the jocks. Don't you even dare mess with them unless you really know what you're doing," said Jimmy as he pointed to the jocks, which are having some arm wrestling going on at their table.

"I hate jocks. They're full of it," said Eddy.

"I wouldn't say that to their face unless you have a death wish," said Jimmy.

"So, is that everyone?" Eddy asked.

"Well, there are some kids here that don't belong to any clique at Bullworth, but the only non-clique student beside myself I know is Petey," said Jimmy.

"No Jimmy, you're wrong, you know two non-clique students," said Eddy.

"Who would that second student be?" Jimmy asked.

"Me."

"That's cool. Now listen man, I got to go to class, so I'll see you in a couple hours," said Jimmy as he walked off to English class.

"Well, I guess I better go to my first class here at this place," said Eddy as he walked off to chemistry class.

So, Eddy opened the door to chemistry class which so happened to be on the first floor of the main building of Bullworth.

"Who are you? Oh never mind, I just remembered you're that one kid who burned a school to the ground," said Dr. Watts, Bullworth's bespectacled chemistry teacher. "Now, take a seat somewhere McGee."

Eddy took a seat on the only open seat left in the room. It also so happened to be the worst seat in the room, for three reasons. One, it was close to Dr. Watts, two, it had no chair, so you had to stand to do chemistry there, and three, it had the wrong chemicals all the time.

"Now children, get started this instance," said Dr. Watts as he started pacing around the front part of his classroom.

Eddy looked around to see who was in this chemistry class with him. He had seen Edd, which was kind of a relief. Besides him though, he knew no one else in this chemistry class with him.

"I guess I better get to work," said Eddy as he pulled out a glass container.

Eddy started to begin mixing some chemicals around in the small glass container. He honestly did know what the heck he was doing right now.

"Now to warm this baby up," said Eddy as he turned the stove on, which made a flame come out.

Eddy slowly put the glass container with a mix of chemicals in it over the stove. Then, **A HUGE ASS EXPLOSION HAPPENED!** This cause two student's close by to get knocked out unconscious, Dr. Watts almost getting barely knocked out unconscious, and Eddy's face becoming a charcoal color with scars on it.

"You have detention after class, McGee," said Dr. Watts before he fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Crap, I must be having the worst first day of school out of everyone in this damn place," Eddy said to himself.

Once chemistry was over, Eddy met up with Jimmy on the stairs.

"Dude, you so need to go to the nurse's office," said Eddy.

"I would, but I have stupid detention and I don't have a clue where the nurse's office is in this damn school," Eddy said as he walked away from Jimmy.

"Damn, not even my first week at Bullworth was as bad as his," said Jimmy as he also walked away.


	3. Eddy vs Six People

Chapter Three – The First Layer of Hell

A couple of days have already past since Ed, Edd, Eddy, Kevin, Rolf, Jonny, and Nazz came to Bullworth. Today though, it was quite a cloudy day here at Bullworth Academy. Not a lot of things were happening today until now. You see, Dr. Crabblesnitch was walking with Eddy. No, Eddy wasn't in trouble; he was simply talking and walking with him at the same time. Sorry yaoi fans, but they're not holding hands or planning to make out any time soon!

"You seem to be making yourself quite comfortable here my boy," said Dr. Crabblesnitch.

"I'm just trying to fit in," said Eddy in a calm tone of voice.

"By fighting? By making a nuisance of yourself? That is not the Bullworth way my boy," said Dr. Crabblesnitch in a more serious tone.

"Yeah, you could've fooled me," said Eddy sarcastically.

"What?" Dr. Crabblesnitch asked in an angry tone.

"I said you could've fooled me. This place is full of bullies and maniacs," said Eddy.

"Nonsense, that's just school spirit, hi-jinks. Why, in my day, we felt nothing of castrating the new children. Now, I want you to stop this nonsense McGee, I want you to behave yourself, you might learn something," said Dr. Crabblesnitch.

"Fine, can I please go now, sir?" Eddy asked.

"Certainly my boy, for as I got to go make a prefect out of someone you might know," said Dr. Crabblesnitch.

Dr. Crabblesnitch walked away to the fountain where Rolf was. Eddy though was going to walk to Art class, but Davis walked right in front of him.

"Hey, I seen you sucking up to Crabblesnitch," said Davis in a furious tone.

"What? Shut up!" exclaimed Eddy in an equally furious tone.

"Screw you new kid, this is what we do to teacher's pets around here," said Davis as he pulled out his slingshot and started pulling back on the rubber strip.

"You better not-" said Eddy as he got hit by the small rock that hit him in the head from the slingshot. "Ouch, now get back here."

"Yeah, come and get me," said Davis as he started running from Eddy.

While Eddy was chasing Davis, Dr. Crabblesnitch already made it to where Rolf was the fountain.

"Well Skjöldung, are you ready to become a prefect for Bullworth Academy?" Dr. Crabblesnitch asked.

"Rolf is ready," said Rolf.

"Good. Now, there is a test to becoming a prefect boy," said Dr. Crabblesnitch.

"What test must Rolf accomplish?" Rolf asked.

"You see Skjöldung, to become a prefect, you must have strength, wits, leadership skills, understanding, and most importantly, good morals," said Dr. Crabblesnitch. "I believe that you have all of these talents, which is why I and the staff of Bullworth Academy believe that you should become a prefect."

"Rolf is very honored by this," said Rolf as he bowed to Dr. Crabblesnitch.

"I remember the days when I was a prefect here at Bullworth. How I wish sometimes that I could relive those days," said Dr. Crabblesnitch as he looked into the sky.

"Rolf wishes that his goat was here sometimes," said Rolf.

"It's perfectly natural to be homesick Skjöldung," said Dr. Crabblesnitch. "Anyway, I'm going to give you your first part of the test."

"What is it sir?" Rolf asked.

"You see Skjöldung, I want you to find me a troublemaker, put him or her in a headlock, pin him or her to the ground, and then bring him or her to I," said Dr. Crabblesnitch.

"Rolf will get right on it!" exclaimed Rolf.

Suddenly, Davis and Eddy ran by Rolf and Dr. Crabblesnitch. Davis ran threw the entrance to auto shop and Wade closed the entrance before Eddy could even get in.

"I'm gonna get my revenge on you Eddy," said Wade. This time, Wade had a wooden baseball bat with him, so the fight would be more even then last time.

"I'd like to see you try," said Eddy as he put his fists in the air.

Then Wade hit him in the head with a wooden baseball bat. It knocked Eddy to the ground, and made his head bleed a little bit. Lucky for Eddy, Rolf and Dr. Crabblesnitch had just seen what happened.

"Sick that troublemaker Skjöldung!" exclaimed Dr. Crabblesnitch as he pointed at Wade.

"Yes sir!" Rolf exclaimed as he started running towards Wade.

Rolf ran towards Wade and then jumped on him while performing a headlock at the same exact time. This way, Rolf managed to successfully pin Wade down.

"Small fighting Ed boy, get up and go now!" exclaimed Rolf.

Eddy heard the sound of Rolf's voice. This made him get up and he was one-hundred percent healthy now. Yes, by hearing the sound of Rolf's L33T voice, you can get healed like that.

"Got it Rolf," said Eddy as he walked towards the entrance to auto shop and opened the gate.

"You're coming with Rolf, fool," said Rolf as he picked up Wade and carried him back to Dr. Crabblesnitch.

Dr. Crabblesnitch was amazed at what Rolf had done. He now knew for sure that he just had to make this kid a prefect.

"That was one of the greatest things that I've ever seen in my life, Skjöldung," said Dr. Crabblesnitch in a proud voice. "Why at this rate, you will become Bullworth's youngest and maybe even best prefect in no time."

"Rolf is honored once again," said Rolf.

"As for you Martin, I'll have a great time thinking of a punishment for you," said Dr. Crabblesnitch. "Now, go to my study this instance, or else the next time I see you, you will be punished even more severely."

So Wade walked all the way to Dr. Crabblesnitch's study because Wade had seen what he would do to students who didn't obey him.

"Skjöldung, there is something on your record though that discourages I and the staff of Bullworth Academy from making you a prefect," said Dr. Crabblesnitch.

"What is that?" Rolf asked.

"You have no record," said Dr. Crabblesnitch in a depressed voice. "Not only could I expel you for this, but I can get you deported back to your original country to."

Rolf was shocked from what he had just heard. The only people besides him that knew he was an illegal immigrant were his family and Kevin. Heck, not even the principal back at Peach Creek Jr. High knew this due to his laziness.

"How do you know this?" Rolf asked in fear.

"You see Skjöldung; a couple of days ago was the first staff meeting of the semester. One of the topics that we talked about the most was you children from Peach Creek. It was quite the discussion, and it went on for hours. Then I and the staff talked about the lack of prefects at Bullworth Academy and thought that you would make an excellent prefect despite the fact that you're only sixteen. So, I had my secretary Miss Danvers check your record to see if there was anything that you stop I and the staff from making you a prefect. Miss Danvers came back ten minutes later and said that she couldn't find anything about you. Later that day, I came to the conclusion that you were an illegal immigrant, just like your family members," said Dr. Crabblesnitch as he took a deep breath. "Why that was quite the mouthful."

"Here is a drink of fine liquid sir," Rolf said as he gave a cup of water to Dr. Crabblesnitch.

Dr. Crabblesnitch drank the cup of water in less then a second. Little did he know that the water came from the algae growing fountain right next to them. But lucky for Rolf, Dr. Crabblesnitch didn't notice or care.

"Thank you boy for the water, but that sadly will not change my decision on your actions," said Dr. Crabblesnitch.

Rolf honestly did in fact want to go back to his homeland sometimes. It had some good stuff, but honestly, Rolf grew to being around his friends. If he moved back to his homeland, he would never see Kevin, Ed, Jimmy (the one from Ed, Edd n Eddy, not Bully), Jonny, and Eddy ever again. America was his homeland now, not the old country.

"Please sir, is there anyway that Rolf could stay in the America without having to worry for the INS?" Rolf asked as he got on his knees and begged.

"At the meeting, we discussed about this answer that you might give us and decided to force you to take an American Citizenship Test at Old Bullworth Vale," said Dr. Crabblesnitch.

Rolf gave a sight sigh of relief. However, Rolf knew that this test would be the most difficult test in his life. Heck, this test would make the challenges for 'The Hairy Chest of Resilience Badge' look easy.

"Rolf shall take the test when it comes," said Rolf as he got back up on his feet.

"The test is in a week, and I will drive you to the building where the American Citizen Test will be held at," said Dr. Crabblesnitch.

"Thanks you sir, Rolf is a lucky dog for you to make this happen to Rolf," said Rolf.

"Now if I were you, I'd study for that American Citizen Test," said Dr. Crabblesnitch as he walked away from Rolf and back to his study.

About two seconds later, Rolf walked to the school library to study for the American Citizen Test. Meanwhile, Eddy was done drinking a bottle of Mountain Dew and started looking for Davis.

"I'll kill that bastard if it's the last thing I ever do," said Eddy.

Eddy ran some more only to find Trent, the gayest person on campus.

"It's time that I rape you once and for all!" exclaimed Trent as he rushed towards Eddy and tackled him to the ground.

Trent then flipped Eddy on his back so he could rape him.

"No Eddy, this will not be swell like you want it to be," said Trent as he took his pants off.

Eddy then kicked Trent in the balls, which hurt him a little bit.

"Dumbass, don't **EVER** try that shit with me again," exclaimed Eddy.

"Whatever," said Trent.

Eddy punched Trent in the face about three times before Trent started to block the next two punches that Eddy threw at him. Trent then punched Eddy in the chest about three times before Eddy threw in another two punches. Eddy then grabbed Trent and punched him in the face about three times before pushing him to the ground. Eddy then got on him, grabbed him by the neck, and punched him in the face three more times before stunning him.

"You ain't nothing," Trent said while in pain.

Eddy then ran some more only to open a garage with his hands, only to find a surprise waiting for him. It was Ethan, and he was in the mood to beat the crap out of Eddy.

"Die," said Ethan as he punched Eddy in the face.

That one punch was the only punch that Ethan would dish out on Eddy. Eddy punched Ethan six times before grabbing him by the shirt and punching him two more times. Eddy then pushed Ethan to the ground and kicked him in the balls two times, thus stunning him.

To bad for Eddy though that Jonny snuck out of auto shop class too originally get some weed. But, Jonny had just seen what Eddy had done to Ethan, and he was not pleased.

"Eddy, I consider this to be a hate crime," said Jonny as he started cracking his knuckles.

"Jonny, this doesn't have anything to do with him being black," said Eddy. "I mean, this guy punched me in the face!"

Jonny didn't listen to a word about what Eddy had just said. So, he jumped on Eddy, punched him three times, pulled him back up, and threw him against the brick wall. Damn, that hurt for Eddy. I mean some of the skin on his cheeks ripped off!

"Now, you're dead Jonny," said Eddy as he rushed at Jonny only to tackle him to the ground.

Eddy rubbed his face on the concrete floor so he would feel the same way as Eddy did when his face was smashed against the brick wall. After his was done rubbing Jonny's face into the concrete, Eddy seen that the skin on his chin and forehead was ripped off. Eddy laughed sadistic at Jonny because of this.

"Jonny, you look like an idiot," said Eddy as he laughed and punched Jonny in the face once, which hurt more then usual due to the lack of skin. In fact, this was just enough pain to make Jonny fall on the ground unconscious.

"Wow, I guess I showed him whose boss," said Eddy as he walked over to the next garage to open it.

Eddy walked out of the garage to find Troy, a bully seemingly dim-witted bully with strawberry blond hair and a slow, hoarse voice with his friend Tom, a tall and skinny brown-haired bully with a black eye.

"Hey man, let's teach this new kid a lesson," said Troy as he punched Eddy in the face.

Eddy then punched Troy in the chest five times, but Troy managed to block three of those punches. Eddy then grabbed Troy and pushed him at Tom. This made Troy collapse to the concrete ground, and Eddy managed to sac Tom in the stomach.

"Funny, you don't look so tough now," said Troy as he got up, only to have Eddy punch him five more times and shove him to the ground again.

"Roar!" yelled Tom in a childish voice as he attempted to punch Eddy, but all three of his punches missed.

Troy got up again, but Eddy grabbed his shirt and punched him in the face three times before he fell to the ground. Eddy kicked Troy in the balls twice for this, and started beating up Tom now. Eddy punched Tom in the neck three times before grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and started punching and kneeing him. Eddy then pushed Tom down to the ground and did a body slam on him, thus making him throw up blood on the concrete. Tom didn't even want to get back up after this, so he just laid down on the ground in an attempt to get some rest.

"Hey, stay away from me!" yelled Davis as he was standing on top of oil cans with pieces of wood on top of them. Davis also hit Eddy in the balls with his slingshot.

In return, Eddy threw a garbage can lid at Davis.

"What are you, crazy or something?" Davis said in horror as he kicked a ladder down at Eddy, but it horribly missed him.

Eddy then ran back to get another garbage can lid which he threw at Davis in the stomach.

Davis was trying to hit Eddy with his slingshot, but to no avail, all of his shots missed terribly. In fact, Eddy picked up a brick on the ground and threw it at Davis's head, which caused him to fall of the oil cans with pieces of wood on top of them and to the ground. Boy would it suck to be Davis right now, for as all of the oil cans and pieces of wood fell right on top of him. Unless you ever had this happen to you before, you probably have no idea on how much this would actually hurt. But one thing was for sure, Davis wouldn't be doing any bullying anytime soon.

So Eddy walked over to Davis's hurting body and stole his slingshot in revenge.

"I'm good, what can I say?" Eddy asked to himself. At the same time, the school bell just rang, which would mean that the Greasers would be moving back into this area of the school. This is because Greasers hang out near auto shops, and Eddy was near an auto shop. But it was a good thing for Eddy though that he didn't piss off any Greaser here at Bullworth (for now anyway).

So Eddy walked out of the area near the auto shop and back to the boy's dorm. There he had seen Jimmy and Petey on the couch watching some TV.

Jimmy Hopkins looked at Eddy and seen the sheer amount of damage done to him.

"What the hell happened to you?" asked Jimmy.

"This one bully named Davis pissed me off, so I chased him to the auto shop. Little did I know that I would have to fight five other people besides that son of a bitch Davis. Heck, it's a miracle that I managed to beat up all of them fuckers without getting knocked out," said Eddy.

Jimmy Hopkins then just had a flashback to when the same exact thing had happened to him. It was that moment that he knew Eddy was like him a lot more then he would've guessed.

"Damn it man, you're giving me flashbacks," said Jimmy.

"Listen Eddy, you should really go to the nurse's office. I bet that you know where it is now, right?" Petey asked.

"Don't worry Petey, I know exactly were that place is," said Eddy as he left the boy's dorm and went straight to the nurse's office.

"Hey Jimmy, he's kind of like you in a way," said Petey.

"He's like me to much," said Jimmy.

"Jimmy, are you going to beat him up?" asked Petey.

"Not for now at least," said Jimmy. "But if he starts doing dumb shit, then I'm gonna beat his sorry ass."

"Relax Jimmy, maybe you should see Zoe to help calm yourself down," suggested Petey.

"You know what, that actually sounds like a good idea," said Jimmy as he got off of the couch. Jimmy started walking to the main door of the boy's door, but before he left, he had one last thing to say to Petey. "Hey Petey, while I'm gone, go make some more friends besides me. You can seriously be a leech sometimes."

Jimmy then left the boy's dorm. This made Petey somewhat depressed. The only three friends Petey had ever made in his life were Jimmy Hopkins, Eddy McGee, and Gary Smith. It was too bad for Petey though that Eddy was at the nurse's office right now and Jimmy was going to see his girlfriend. Gary was expelled from Bullworth Academy last semester and was like a false friend to him, so he really didn't care about him anymore.

"I hate loneliness," Petey said in a depressed tone of voice.

Just then, Edd walked in the boy's dorm with some bruises and scars on his arms, face, and legs. He wasn't as badly injured as Eddy was, but Edd was still hurt somewhat bad.

"I need a soda pop real bad," Edd said to himself as he walked towards the vending machine, put in fifty cents, and got himself a can of Sierra Mist.

Petey looked at Edd and knew that this was the right moment to make a new friend.

"Um, what happened to you?" Petey asked in a soft voice.

Edd looked at Petey as he just got done drinking his Sierra Mist. Edd wasn't in the mood to talk; in fact, he just wanted to go to bed. But Edd, not wanting to be rude decided to chat with Petey anyway.

"Oh, some jocks beat me up for no reason at all," said Edd as he threw his can of Sierra Mist on the ground.

"Yeah, the jocks at this school will do that a lot," said Petey.

"What's worse is that they're stronger and meaner then the bullies," said Edd.

"This school can be a real dump sometimes," Petey admitted.

"By the way, what is your name?" Edd asked.

"Oh, I'm Peter Kowalski, but you can just call me Petey," said Petey.

"Well, I'm Eddward Tsitneics, but you can just call me Double-D," said Edd.

"That's cool," said Petey as he got off the couch.

Edd and Petey shook hands in a non-homosexual way. This would be a great moment in Petey's life. Despite the fact that he was the head boy here at Bullworth Academy, he barely had any friends.

"Uh, can we be friends?" Petey asked hesitantly.

"Sure thing, I'm always looking for the chance to meet new people," said Edd.

Now Petey had made his fourth friend. At this rate, people might start respecting Petey with the amount of respect that he deserves.

"This is great," Petey said in an excited tone of voice. "I know for a fact that this will be a great semester."

"Well, I just want to go to bed. I need some rest for tomorrow," said Edd as he walked to his room.

"I'll see you later, I guess," said Petey.


	4. Huddle Up For Football!

**Authors Note: **_Do not get Bo Jackson from Bully confused with the sport star that shares his same name. By the way, this chapter is a little bit late because I've been hanging out with my friends more in real life._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Four – Doom Among Demons

The day for football tryouts had finally come. All of the jocks here at Bullworth Academy were excited, and more then usual for football practice. Why you ask? Well, Bullworth Academy's former quarterback Ted Thompson had graduated last semester. Ted Thompson was once the leader of the jocks, but once he graduated, he lost his title as the leader of the jocks. The jocks actually missed Ted Thompson, but all of them knew that they would get something important out of his graduation from Bullworth Academy. But what they would gain from Ted's graduation would have a devastating impact on Bullworth Academy for the rest of the semester.

"Crap, I hope that I'm not late," said Kevin as he was running to the football field where tryouts would take place at.

As Kevin ran and ran, he had seen a nerd walking by. Kevin decided that he would ask the nerd about what time it was. And by ask, I mean threaten.

By grabbing the nerd by the collar of his shirt, Kevin could now easily get anything out of this nerd.

"Alright nerd, if you don't tell me what time it is I'll smash your face into the ground!" exclaimed Kevin as he held his fist in the air.

The nerd looked at one of his three watches and decided that out of fear, he would tell Kevin what time it was.

"It's six o'clock PM right now," said Bucky, a light brown haired nerd with bucked-teeth, who is very close with his grandmother. Yes, the nerd's name was Bucky because nerds have names to you know.

Kevin dropped Bucky on the ground and ran faster than a track star to the football field. It actually just took ten seconds for Kevin to run from the boy's doom to the football field, which is quite fast if I do say so, myself.

So, when Kevin got to the football field, he had already seen that about ten people were already there for tryouts. Now, Kevin would be the eleventh and last person who would show up for tryouts.

"Hmm, these guys look like they're almost as good at football as I am," Kevin said to himself.

Kevin walked down the stairs of the bleachers and entered the football field. He was a little bit nervous, but he thought to himself that he would make it as quarterback.

"Well look who finally showed up," said Damon, a tall, strong, black Jock.

"We had to wait five minutes just for your ass to get over here," said Dan, a small jock with red hair, who was a former nerd two years ago. He also wears contacts.

"Calm down you two, he was probably busy with something important to be late for this," said Mr. Narson, Bullworth Academy's new physical education teacher.

Mr. Narson was twenty-four years old. He had just graduated Bullworth University with a bachelor's degree in education. He was the former tight end for the Bullworth Big Guns at Bullworth University. He is Caucasian, but he has a tan from working out outside so much. He's about six feet and five inches tall, so he was taller then every student here at Bullworth except for Rolf. He also weighs about two-hundred and ten pounds. He also has burette colored hair that is curly. He's new to teaching, and because of that, he doesn't know what to do that much. But at least he kind of knows what he's doing when he's teaching. Unlike Mr. Burton, Bullworth Academy's former physical education teacher, Mr. Narson **IS NOT **a pedophile, a bully, a former NFL player, and a drill sergeant-like teacher. Instead, Mr. Narson was quite friendly, funny, kind, but an n00b at teaching. But anyway, Mr. Narson wore a white t-shirt and green colored wind pants.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," said Thad, a skinny redheaded nerd who talks with a strong lisp. But today, he wasn't going to be a wimpy ass nerd anymore. His older brother Dan was going to turn him into a jock just like him. Thad didn't like this at all, but Dan said that it was for the best. He also used to wear glasses, but he switched to contacts over the summer.

"Don't be a suck up," said Dan as he punched Thad in the shoulder.

"Hey you two, no violence," said Mr. Narson. "For now at least."

"Alright coach, can practice begin now?" asked Casey, a big jock with slightly long blond hair that is always seen wearing a cap.

"Sure thing," said Mr. Narson.

"Finally," said Juri, a tall jock with a brown buzz cut and a Russian accent.

**Authors Note: **_ I sadly don't know too much about what goes on in football. This is because I'm not a jock (yet). So I'm not going to talk about what happens during football tryouts to much. But I will tell some parts about it. _

Meanwhile outside the boy's dorm, Eddy and Jimmy Hopkins were just talking to each other by having a friendly conversation.

"So, when will those bandages come off of your face, arms, and legs?" Jimmy asked.

"Nurse MacRae said that they can come off in a week," said Eddy.

"Well it sure sucks to be you right now," said Jimmy.

Just then, a prefect (Seth Kolbe) walked to Jimmy and Eddy. Both of them thought that they were in trouble, but they weren't.

"I didn't do anything bad, I mean look at me, I'm in bandages!" exclaimed Eddy.

"Look sir, I did not put Sheldon in a garbage can," Jimmy said.

"Dr. Crabblesnitch wants your ass in his study, ass wipe!" Seth exclaimed as he pointed to Jimmy.

"I guess I'll see you later Eddy," said Jimmy as he walked away from the boy's dorm. Seth also walked away from the boy's dorm to continue his business as a prefect.

"Damn it, now who the heck's gonna protect me?" Eddy asked himself.

Back on the football field, Mr. Narson was making Kevin, Damon, Bo, Casey, Dan, Thad, Juri, Kirby, Luis, Lance, and another jock run laps.

"You guys are doing great," said Mr. Narson. "Only twenty more laps to go."

"I don't know if I can do another lap," said Thad as he was panting.

"Don't be a pussy bro," said Dan.

"Your brother is right man, don't be a pussy," said Damon.

Now in Dr. Crabblesnitch's study, Jimmy Hopkins had just entered the study.

"I'm here sir," said Jimmy as he took a seat on one of the chairs in Dr. Crabblesnitch's study.

"Hopkins, I'd like to discuss some things about McGee," said Dr. Crabblesnitch.

"Who's McGee?" Jimmy asked.

"Eddy McGee," said Dr. Crabblesnitch.

"Oh yeah Eddy, he's cool with me," said Jimmy.

"Well he is not "cool" with me right now," said Dr. Crabblesnitch.

"What did he do this time?" Jimmy asked.

"I've been hearing people saying that he beat up six people today," said Dr. Crabblesntich. "As you know Hopkins, this is unacceptable behavior here at Bullworth Academy."

"What do you think I can do about that?" Jimmy asked.

"Hopkins, I think that you should watch McGee," Dr. Crabblesnitch said. "He's acting a lot like you Hopkins when you first came to Bullworth."

"I know, I was kind of stupid back then," said Jimmy.

"Which is why you should watch over McGee," said Dr. Crabblesnitch. "This way, McGee will keep out of trouble, and I'll never have to expel him from Bullworth Academy."

"Alright sir, I'll watch over Eddy like a secret service agent," said Jimmy.

"Good. Now Hopkins, remember to have a clean nose," said Dr. Crabblesntich.

"Can I please go now, sir?" Jimmy asked.

"You may leave now Hopkins," Dr. Crabblesnitch said to him.

So Jimmy left Dr. Crabblesnitch's study and the main building of Bullworth Academy.

But while that little talk was going on, football tryouts were also going on still.

"You guys did pretty good running those twenty-five laps," said Mr. Narson. "But now, let's see how good you guys can throw footballs."

Mr. Narson gave Kevin, Damon, Bo, Casey, Dan, Thad, Juri, Kirby, Luis, Lance, and another jock a football to throw. He wanted to see how good their throws were.

"Now let's see those footballs fly!" yelled Mr. Narson.

Kevin, Damon, Bo, Casey, Dan, Thad, Juri, Kirby, Luis, Lance, and another jock threw the footballs that were given to them. Thad didn't throw his football too far. In fact, it only went five yards. Lance managed to throw his football about ten yards, which was better then Thad's throw, but not as good as the other jocks.

Damon, Bo, Casey, Dan, Juri, Kirby, Luis, and another jock threw their footballs about forty-five yards. Kevin on the other hand pulled off throwing his football about sixty yards.

"Good job there," said Mr. Narson as he looked at his clipboard, which had the names of everyone who signed up for football tryouts. "Kevin Thorpe."

"Um, thanks Mr. Narson," Kevin said.

Damon, Bo, Casey, Dan, Juri, Kirby, Luis, and another jock were so pissed off about what just happened. They didn't like the fact that a new kid was doing better then they were.

"Hey new kid, do any better, and I'll give you my new recipe for poundcake," said Kirby, a short brown-haired jock, and a closeted bisexual.

Kevin ignored what Kirby had just said to him because he didn't want to risk the chances of not making it for the football team.

"So coach, what are we gonna do next?" Kevin asked.

"We're gonna do pushups until all of you guys are pooped out," said Mr. Narson.

Meanwhile in the parking lot of Bullworth Academy, Ed was simply walking around it for no reason at all until he bumped into Russell Northrop. Russell is the hulking leader of the Bullies; Russell has reddish brown-hair cut in a bowl cut, behavior and speech problems, and incredible strength. Like Rolf, Russell also refers to himself in third person.

"Hey there, me Russell," said Russell.

"Hello, my name is Ed," said Ed.

"My crew wants to talk with you," said Russell.

"Um, OK," Ed said. "Where are they?"

"Over there," Russell said as he pointed to a garage.

Ed walked over to the garage, opened it, and he seen that Wade, Trent, Ethan, Tom, Troy, and Davis were in that garage. All of them though were injured from their encounter with Eddy. Davis was injured the most, due to the fact that he was in crouches.

"We'd like to talk with you," said Davis.

"Um, OK then," said Ed as he took a seat on the ground.

"As you can see big guy, all of us are hurt badly," said Wade.

"Now we can't bully people for awhile because of this," said Ethan.

"Um, that sucks," said Ed.

"No duh," said Trent.

"Anyway, we think that you should beat up the kid who beat us up," said Tom.

"Who is it?" asked Ed.

"Here's a picture of him," said Troy as he handed Ed and picture of Eddy. But, this picture of Eddy made Eddy look like he had a moustache and devil horns. Due to Ed's stupidity, Ed actually thought that this was a different kid.

"Ed shall crush him!" exclaimed Ed as he stood up again.

"That's good big guy, and I'm gonna come with you just so you don't mess up," said Troy.

"OK then," said Ed as he and Troy walked out of the parking lot in Bullworth Academy.

As Ed and Troy were walking around campus, until they had seen the most unpopular student on campus, Algernon "Algie" Papadopoulosz; An overweight mama's boy nerd with curly ginger hair and a weak bladder.

"Look, it's that wimp Algie," said Troy as he pointed to Algie. "Go beat up that hypocrite for practice."

Ed then rushed towards Algie and punched him in the right shoulder, which knocked him to the ground.

"Oh no, not this again!" Algie exclaimed as he wet his pants, which is something that Algie actually does once per day.

Ed then pulled Algie up and kicked him in the balls, which made Algie fall over again and vomit.

"Die!" Ed exclaimed as he punched Algie in the face before he fainted from the sheer amount of damage that he received.

"Nice one," Troy said. "Now let's find more practice before you beat up the real deal."

Ed and Troy walked around campus some more until they found Constantinos Brakus. A skinny, black haired student who is also a kleptomaniac and he is the only older student who snitches on other students.

"That kid stole my cigarette today, so beat him up for practice," Troy said as he pointed to Constantinos.

Ed rushed over to Constantinos, grabbed him, and pushed him to the ground. This gave Ed the opportunity to perform the gorilla press (which is also called the military press) on Constantinos. This allowed Ed the use a gorilla press slam on Constantinos, which hurt Constantinos back.

"Please, just put me out of my misery," Constantinos said while in tons of pain.

So Ed just stomped on Constantinos face, thus knocking him out. Troy just quite impressed from what he had just seen, and he now knew that it was time for Ed to beat up Eddy.

"Alright big guy, you had enough practice," said Troy. "Now it's time for the real deal!"

Ed and Troy ran to the boy's dorm, which was where Troy suspected that Eddy would be. And Troy was right; Eddy was just on the outside of the boy's dorm just standing there like someone who has nothing better to do.

"Alright Ed, it's time that you show him who's boss," Troy said as he pointed at Eddy.

Ed then held the crude photo of Eddy and compared it with Eddy. After five minutes of standing around though, he finally came to the conclusion that the crude photo of Eddy was actually Eddy.

"Hi Eddy!" Ed yelled as he waved his hand in the air.

Eddy turned around and seen Ed waving his hand in the air. Because Ed and Eddy are friends, Eddy decided to wave back.

"Hello Ed!" Eddy said as he waved his hand in the air.

Troy smacked his hand against his face. He thought that Ed was actually going to beat up Eddy, but he was wrong. So Troy ran up to Eddy now not to hurt him, but to draw on his face with a marker and messed up his hair so it looked like Eddy had devil horns. Eddy couldn't do anything about this sadly due to the fact that he was in bandages.

"Ed, this isn't Eddy, it's that one kid who beat a lot of people up!" Troy yelled.

Ed compared the crude photo of Eddy with Eddy (who now had a moustache made with a marker and hair that looked like devil horns). Ed now came to the conclusion that this wasn't Eddy, and decided that he would beat up Eddy now.

"Ed will crush you!" Ed yelled as he charged towards Eddy and managed to head butt him to the ground.

"Kick his ass!" said Troy.

"Damn you," Eddy said while in pain.

While Ed was senselessly beating up Eddy (who Ed thought was somebody else at the time), Jimmy Hopkins came back to the boy's dorm to find Ed senselessly beating up Eddy with Troy cheering him on.

"I can't leave that guy alone for five minutes without him getting into fights," Jimmy said as he ran towards Ed, Troy, and Eddy.

Jimmy then tackled Troy to the ground and kicked him in the balls two times. Then Jimmy pulled him back up, only to punch him in the face twice, which knocked him out.

"Alright, now it's your turn big guy," said Jimmy as he punched Ed in the back five times, which actually caught Ed's attention.

Ed then grabbed Jimmy, pushed him to the ground, and knee dropped him. Ed also managed to grab Jimmy by the neck, which made it possible for him to pin him down.

Eddy then got up, messed with his hair, and wiped off the crudely drawn moustache. This way, Ed would recognize him as Eddy again.

"Stop it Ed!" yelled Eddy.

Ed then turned around to find Eddy who he now recognized as Eddy. This made Ed let go of Jimmy so he could hug Eddy.

"Eddy!" Ed exclaimed as he gave Eddy a big hug.

"To tight Ed, to tight," Eddy said while in even more pain.

Ed then dropped Eddy on the ground at Eddy's request. Jimmy also got up to see what all of this was about.

"What the fuck was that all about?" Jimmy asked as he scratched his head a little.

"I have no idea," Eddy replied.

"Gravy!" Ed said out of random.

Jimmy actually thought that what Ed meant was that the cooking in Edna's (Bullworth Academy's lunch lady) gravy caused Ed to do this. Jimmy and most other students knew that the food here at Bullworth caused people to do stupid stuff after they eaten it. So Jimmy decided to forgive and forget this time.

"Damn, we really got to see what they put in the food here," said Jimmy.

"Let's do that tomorrow," said Eddy. "Haven't we been through enough shit today?"

"You're right man," said Jimmy. "So let's just go back in the boy's dorm and get some rest."

"Good idea," Eddy said as he started walking into the boy's dorm. "Are you gonna come in Ed?"

"Sure thing Eddy!" said Ed as he ran into the boy's dorm.

Jimmy looked at the unconscious Troy. He knocked him out cold, so he thought that the least he could do for him would be to bring him back into the boy's dorm.

"I better bring in the trash," Jimmy said as he dragged Troy into the boy's dorm.

Meanwhile on the football field, Kevin, Damon, Bo, Casey, Dan, Thad, Juri, Kirby, Luis, Lance, and another jock were finally done with football tryouts. After running laps, doing pushups, throwing footballs, and curl-ups, it was finally over with. This meant though that this would be the moment in their lives were they would receive their football positions for this year.

"I'm going to announce that all of you here made it on the team," said Mr. Narson. "But it was only because we had eleven people tryout for football, which is the minimum amount of players that can be on the football team."

Kevin, Damon, Bo, Casey, Dan, Thad, Juri, Kirby, Luis, Lance, and another jock were nervous for what position they would receive. But all of them hoped that they would receive quarterback as their position so they could become the leader of the jocks.

"Damon West, you get to be the center," said Mr. Narson.

"That's alright coach," Damon said, with a disappointed tone in his voice.

"Dan Wilson, you get to be the wide receiver," said Mr. Narson.

"That's cool," said Dan in a slightly disappointed tone.

"Casey Harris, you get to be the offensive guard," said Mr. Narson.

"Sure thing Mr. Narson," said Casey in a slightly disappointed tone.

"Thad Carlson, you get to be the offensive tackle," said Mr. Narson.

"Cool!" Thad said in an excited tone of voice. No one expected that a nerd like Thad would receive a position like that, but his older brother Dan (who was once a nerd two years ago) received the same position at his age.

"Juri Karamazov, you get to be the fullback," said Mr. Narson.

"Fullback is good position," said Juri in his usual Russian accent.

"Bo Jackson, you get to be the slotback," said Mr. Narson.

"OK," said Bo, a small black jock, who shouldn't be confused with a sports star who shares his name.

"Lance Jackson, you get to be wingback," said Mr. Narson.

"Thank you," said Lance, a black student who is the cousin of Bo Jackson. In fact, it was his cousin who convinced Lance to tryout for football this year.

"Kirby Olsen, you get to be the running back," said Mr. Narson.

"Now I really have to keep those big guns at work," said Kirby.

"Luiz Luna, you get to be the tight end," said Mr. Narson.

"That's tight coach," said Luis, a big brown haired jock.

"Kevin Thorpe, you get to be the quarterback," said Mr. Narson.

"Awesome!" Kevin exclaimed.

All of the other jocks were shocked and angry. How could this new kid become the quarterback and the leader of the jocks? Oh so many people are going to be mad at this event for happening. Eddy would be mad because Kevin now had powerful followers. Jimmy would be mad because he would have to gain control of the jocks again. The football team was mad because they would be leaded by Kevin. The person reading this fanfiction might be mad because I made Kevin the quarterback. Oh so many people did not like this event happening, but it was happening. So everyone must now live with the fact that Kevin is the quarterback of the Bullworth Bullhorns.

"Oh yeah, and that other guy is the H-back," said Mr. Narson.

Now Mr. Narson, Kevin, Damon, Bo, Casey, Dan, Thad, Juri, Kirby, Luis, Lance, and another jock left the football field because tryouts were over. All of them were going back to the boy's dorm so they could get some rest.

"Step one is completed," said Kevin as he gave an evil smile to the person who's reading this fanfiction.


	5. Don't Mess With The Wrong People

**Authors Note:** _Remember that this is a crossover. So to be fair, I have to show sides of not only Ed, Edd n Eddy, but I have to show parts of this fanfiction that focus on Bully (Canis Canem Edit)._

Chapter Five – The Second Layer of Hell

* * *

Four days have already passed since Eddy beat up Trent, Jonny, Ethan, Troy, and Tom. Kevin also managed to become the quarterback for the football team four days ago. Eddy's wounds have been healing up good, but he couldn't take off those bandages just yet. But now, Eddy could put up a decent fight thanks to the good amount of progress that his wounds have been healing up at.

Nazz also managed to become a member of the cheerleading squad at Bullworth Academy one day ago. It wasn't all that hard for her, and she had in fact become the second in command for the cheerleading squad. This meant of course that she practically befriended everyone in the cheerleading squad. However, she wasn't a part of any of the six main cliques, which was something that she actually planned on doing for this semester.

OK, now time for me to cut to the fanfiction.

Jimmy and Petey decided that they were going to show Edd and Eddy to Russell. Jimmy had told Eddy that Russell was the hulking leader of the bullies, which was the main reason why Eddy wanted to meet him. However, Jimmy told him that he shouldn't even try anything violent unless he wanted to spend his semester in the hospital. Edd decided to come only because he had nothing really better to do and he wanted to meet more people here at Bullworth Academy.

"We're almost at the parking lot," Jimmy said.

"I wonder what this big guy looks like," said Eddy. "If those stories you been telling me about this guy are true, then I just have to meet this guy."

"Remember Eddy, don't even try to beat him up," said Jimmy. "Even I had a hard time beating him up."

"But wasn't beating up Russell kind of easy once you learned all those fighting moves from that one crazy hobo?" Petey asked.

"Yeah, but I only learned one fighting move from that hobo the first time I went against Russell," said Jimmy.

"Who's this hobo that you two are talking about?" Eddy asked.

"One of the few good people that I met at this hellhole," Jimmy replied.

"So where is this hobo?" Eddy asked.

"He used to live in a fenced off area behind a wrecked down school bus," replied Jimmy. "But once I learned every fighting move that guy knew, he disappeared."

"I heard that got abducted by aliens," Petey said.

"Oh please, I highly doubt that's the reason why he isn't on campus anymore," said Edd.

"Double-D's right," said Jimmy. "I thought that you knew by now that half of Christy's gossip is bullshit."

"Yeah, now that you think about it, what I said was stupid," Petey said. "Dr. Crabblesnitch probably just kicked that hobo off of campus just after Jimmy learned all of those sick fighting moves from him."

"Now that makes some sense," said Jimmy.

"Um guys, there's a big guy right in front of us," Eddy said as he pointed to the big guy, who was in fact Russell.

"Hey Russell, how's it going?" Jimmy asked.

"Good," replied Russell.

Apparently, Jimmy, Petey, Edd, and Eddy spent so much time walking and talking, they didn't notice that they where in the parking lot with Russell. But those kinds of things happen sometimes, especially to the creator of this fanfiction. Anyway though, this would now be the first time that Edd & Eddy would meet Bullworth Academy's strongest student.

"Hey there big guy, the name's Eddy," said Eddy as he held his hand out, hoping that he would shake it.

"The name's Russell," said Russell as he grabbed (more like crushed) Eddy's hand and started shaking it for about ten seconds until he let go.

"Damn, you are strong," Eddy said as he looked at his crushed hand. His hand was broken, bleeding, and would have to be fixed up soon.

"Russell is strongest, but Jimmy is toughest," Russell said.

"The big guy's right you know," said Petey.

"Hello there Russell, my name is Eddward, but with two D's," said Edd.

"Nice to meet you," said Russell.

On the ground of the parking lot, a black cat came walking by. To some of the readers of this fanfiction, that would mean bad luck. But of course, this isn't true at all, and it's especially true to those who own black cats, such as the author of this fanfiction.

"Kitty!" exclaimed Russell as he ran over to the black cat and picked it up.

"Russell, I don't think that's a-"

"Shut up Double-D unless you want to die," Jimmy said as he put his hand over Edd's mouth.

Russell then accidentally gave the black cat a bear hug. It would appear as if that his bear hug killed the poor creature. If you hate cats, then you would like the fact that Russell appeared to have killed a cat. But Russell loved small critters (which counted cats), and to him, he thought that the cat loved him so much that it was just sleeping in his arms.

"Oh boy," Jimmy said as he took his mouth off of Edd.

"Should we tell him?" Edd asked.

"Not unless we want to commit suicide," replied Jimmy.

Russell then walked over to Jimmy, Petey, Edd, and Eddy with the appeared to be dead cat in his arms.

"Kitty sleep in Russell's hands," said Russell.

"I think that the little guy loves you already," Petey said.

"Animals will sometimes sleep next to those that they love," said Edd.

"I love you to kitty!" Russell exclaimed as he walked away from Jimmy, Eddy, Edd, and Petey with an appeared to be dead cat in this arms.

"I wouldn't want to be the idiot who tells Russell the truth," Eddy said.

"Me nether," Jimmy replied.

"Well guys, I have to get to class soon," Petey said as he walked off to the gym at Bullworth Academy.

"I have to go to English class," Edd said as he walked off to English class.

"I just remembered that I have art class," Eddy said as he walked off to art class.

"Man, I wish that I could work on cars in auto shop," said Jimmy as he walked to auto shop class.

Meanwhile in a building near the auto shop, Jonny just woke up with a blindfold on his eyes and he was handcuffed to a metal pole.

"Where the hell am I?" Jonny asked to himself.

"Welcome to our crib," said Johnny Vincent, the hot tempered leader of the greasers.

"Johnny has some things that he'd like to discuss with you," said Lucky DeLuca, a greaser with brown hair and a blue jean jacket.

"You better listen to what Johnny says, or else you're getting your ass handed to you," said Norton Williams, an African-American greaser.

Jonny couldn't see who these people were. But hhearing the voices of three different people he didn't know meant something. It meant that Jonny couldn't fight his way out of this one, because he was outnumbered and he was handcuffed to a metal pole while blindfolded.

"I heard that you've been beating up preppy kids," said Johnny. "Now that's actually cool and I encourage you do to it more."

"OK," Jonny replied.

"But it's not cool when they beat us greasers up when we get blamed for your shit," said Johnny.

It's true. Jonny has been beating up a lot of preppy kids here at Bullworth. Jonny didn't like them because he fought that preppies were full of it. So Jonny would do the only thing that he could, which was to beat them up. But when he would tell preppies his name, he would respond with 'Jonny'. This made the preppies think of Johnny Vincent when they heard the name 'Jonny', so they would beat up greasers thinking that one of them had beaten them up. But it was really just a non-clique student who was beating them up.

"I don't know why they're beating you guys up!" exclaimed Jonny, who was telling the truth (I know, it's hard to believe that Jonny can tell the truth, but he can).

"I don't know, maybe it's because we kind of have the same fucking name!" exclaimed Johnny as he kicked Jonny.

"So your name is Jonny?" Jonny asked.

"With an 'H' idiot," Johnny said as he kicked Jonny again.

Jonny didn't like being kicked, especially if he couldn't do anything about it. He needed to think of a way on how he wouldn't get kicked around anymore.

"I need to think," said Jonny.

Johnny stopped kicking him. Maybe if he let this guy change, then preppies wouldn't attack him and his greaser friends for no reason.

"Alright bud, you get two minutes to think," said Johnny. "Let's leave this guy to his thinking."

So Johnny, Lucky and Norton left the room where Jonny was being held at right now. Jonny now started thinking since no one was in the room and that he was safe for now at least.

"Damn it, I wish that I had that one piece of wood with me right now," said Jonny. "He knew how to think real good, just like Double-Douche."

Jonny then thought for forty seconds and he finally came up with an idea on how he could safe himself from this one.

"That's it," said Jonny. "I can get a name change; yeah that's what I'll do. All those cool gangsters get a name change."

Jonny started thinking of what his new name could be. He didn't want it to sound stupid, but at the same time, he didn't want it to seem too gangster so Dr. Crabblesnitch would expel him.

"Yeah, that sounds great," said Jonny. "From now on, my name is gonna be 'Pine' because that name sounds like it's in da hood!"

**Author's Note:** _From now on, Jonny from Ed, Edd n Eddy will be known as 'Pine'. This is to prevent confusion between Johnny from Bully and Jonny from Ed, Edd n Eddy. So, live with Jonny's name change, and remember that his new name is 'Pine'._

Just then, Johnny, Lefty and Norton came back in the room where Pine (Jonny from Ed, Edd n Eddy) was begin held at right now.

"Alright bud, what's gonna make it so we don't get blamed for your shit?" Johnny asked.

"I've decided to change my name," said Pine (Jonny from Ed, Edd n Eddy). "I'm 'Pine' now, not Jonny."

"Alright then Pine that might work for now" said Johnny. "Lefty and Norton, go remove the guy's blindfold and take off his handcuffs."

Lefty and Norton then walked over to Pine as they took off his blindfold and turned a chainsaw on.

"What are you gonna do with that!" exclaimed Pine as he was quite nervous right now.

"We're going to use it so we can take off your handcuffs," said Norton.

"Now don't make any sudden movements or else things could get real messy," said Lefty.

Lefty turned the chainsaw on while Johnny and Norton covered their ears to avoid having to hear the loud noise made from the chainsaw. Pine couldn't cover his ears right now, but he would be able to move his hands soon so he could cover his ears.

"Please don't kill me," said Pine as he made a gigantic fart.

Lucky for Pine, his fart couldn't be heard due to the noise the chainsaw admitted when it cut Pine's handcuffs off. However, the stench of his fart could be smelled through out the air.

"Alright, who ripped a big one?" Norton asked.

"Um…," said Pine as he stood up.

"Who cares," said Johnny. "At least it isn't as bad as Hal's farts."

Pine then walked to the garage door of the garage. He really wanted to leave this garage and never come back to it ever again.

"Before you leave, there's one more thing that I gotta tell you," said Johnny.

"What is it?" Pine asked.

"Keep beating up those bitch ass preppies," said Johnny. "Now scram!"

Pine left the garage and ran back to the boy's dorm, which he would stay at for the rest of the day for safety reasons.

"So Johnny, is he cool with us?" Lefty asked.

"I was kind of wondering the same thing," said Norton.

"For now he is," said Johnny. "Now let's get out of here before the prefects show up and ruin everything."

As Johnny, Norton, and Lefty left the garage (no pun intended), Russell was at biology class with his appeared to be dead cat.

"Pet the kitty," said Russell as he petted the appeared to be dead cat.

"Northrop (that's Russell's surname), I see that you brought a _Felis silvestris catus_ with you to class," said Dr. Slawter, Bullworth's sixty-five year old Caucasian biology teacher. "May I use it for dissection today?"

"But kitty would get hurt!" Russell exclaimed.

"Northrop, even you should know that dead animals cannot get hurt," said Dr. Slawter.

"Kitty is not dead!" Russell exclaimed as he stood up while holding the appeared to be dead cat.

"Northrop, as a biology teacher, I'm pretty damn sure that your _Felis silvestris catus_ is dead," said Dr. Slawter.

You had no idea how mad Russell was right now. He loved this new cat of his, and he couldn't even imagine that it was dead. This made Russell so pissed off, he could kill someone right now.

"And you go around calling other people dumb you hypocrite," said Ray Hughes, a tubby student with a light brown buzzcut that isn't a part of any clique here at Bullworth Academy.

There was some silence for about thirty seconds. And no, it wasn't that good kind of silence that some people like.

"**NOW RUSSELL CRUSH, KILL, AND DESTORY ALL!**" Russell yelled at the top of his voice as he threw the appeared to be dead cat on the ground.

Everyone ran out of the room except for Russell, Dr. Slawter, Tad Spencer (a short, auburn-haired and particularly arrogant preppy that has webbed toes on his right foot), and Ricky Pucino (a greaser with a black leather jacket and brown hair).

"I'm to young to die!" Tad exclaimed.

"This might be worse then the time my girlfriend broke up with me," said Ricky.

Meanwhile outside the biology room, three prefects stood outside it thinking of what to do.

"Damn it," said Karl Branting, a black prefect who's quite the strict authoritarian. "How the heck are the three of us going to take down Russell?"

"We need a lot of growth hormones if we can even dream of taking Russell down," said Max.

"Another prefect helping us would be the best kind of help we could get," said Seth, a physically tougher prefect who has a buzzcut.

Eddy came walking down the hallway just to see what was happening right now. Normally, he would be in art class right now, but this was much more important then art class.

"What's going on peeps?" Eddy asked.

All three prefects turned around to see Eddy. Normally, they'd bust him and bring his ass back to art class. But art class wasn't important right now.

"Guys, we got are self's some bait, I mean someone willing to beat up Russell for us," said Seth.

"What's he doing now?" Eddy asked.

"He's acting like a complete spaz and that will end up having him kill someone," said Karl.

Eddy had heard stories of Russell putting people in the hospital before, which made him somewhat afraid of Russell, but knowing that he could possibly kill people made him even more scared of Russell. However, this could be Eddy's chance of looking cooler if he managed to beat the crap out of Russell.

"I'll try and stop him," Eddy said as he gulped.

"How the hell can a midget like you take down Russell?" Max asked. "You'd need to be overdosed on growth hormones if you want to dream of taking Russell down."

"Well maybe if I had some sort of cool weapon, then I could knock the big guy out," said Eddy.

"Guys, it looks like Hopkins is coming," said Seth.

Jimmy ran over to Eddy, Max, Seth, and Karl so he could what was going on right now. He fought that Eddy was in trouble, but that wasn't the case at all.

"Did Eddy get himself in trouble again?" Jimmy asked.

"No he did not," said Karl.

"Then what's going on?" Jimmy asked.

"Russell's out of control, and you're the only one who can stop him," said Max.

"Well that sucks," said Jimmy. "Why don't we let Eddy try and kick his ass for once?"

"Just look at him Jimmy!" Karl exclaimed. "He's in bandages, has a cast, and we don't even know how well he can survive in a fight."

"You don't, but I do," said Jimmy. "Eddy will put up a decent fight against Russell."

"Maybe without the bandages and cast he would!" exclaimed Seth.

"And maybe with a bottle rocket launcher, he would put up a great fight against Russell," Jimmy said as he gave Eddy his bottle rocket launcher. "It's yours now Eddy."

"Thanks for the sweet weapon Jimmy," said Eddy.

The three prefects then whispered to each other for about a minute before they finally came to a conclusion.

"Alright, Eddy can attempt to knock out Russell," said Max.

"But we are not responsible for the damage that Eddy receives from Russell," said Seth.

Eddy then walked towards the door of biology class. He knew that he could easily die from this battle against Russell, but he had to do it.

"Well, here I go," Eddy said as he opened the door.

"Rest in peace Eddy," said Karl.

"If Russell kills you, can I have my bottle rocket launcher back?" Jimmy asked.

"Sure thing Jimmy," said Eddy as he went in the biology room.

As Eddy stepped in the biology room, he had already seen the destruction that Russell had made. Tad, Ricky, and Dr. Slawter were hiding in the closet in an attempt to live.

Russell turned around and seen Eddy. In Russell's state of rage, he'd even kill his own parents right now.

"**RUSSELL SHALL SQUISH EDDY!**" exclaimed Russell has he started charging at Eddy.

"Holy shit!" exclaimed Eddy as he shot Russell with a bottle rocket launcher, which really didn't do to much to Russell, but it made way for Eddy to get some attacks in.

Eddy punched Russell five times before Russell grabbed him and threw him at a wall.

"**ROAR!**" exclaimed Russell as he was going to tackle Eddy.

Eddy got up and seen that Russell was going to tackle him into the wall. Eddy didn't want that to happen, so he jumped out of the way, which made Russell tackle himself into the wall, which kind of hurt him. This made Eddy shoot him two times with his bottle rocket launcher. Eddy also managed to tackle Russell while he was at it before he ran back.

"**CRUSH, KILL, DESTORY!**" Russell exclaimed as he started running towards Eddy.

Despite Eddy's fast running, Russell managed to get close to Eddy, which made him grab Eddy and throw him to the ground. Russell then got on top of Eddy. No, he wasn't going to rape him, but he was going to grab his legs and pull them back.

"Oh, you're gonna get it really good now," said Eddy as he kicked Russell in the balls with both of his two feet.

Russell got off of Eddy due to the kick in the balls he received. Eddy also managed to punch Russell three times before he gave him a roundhouse kick in the head. But Russell wasn't going to take that crap from Eddy, so he grabbed Eddy and threw him at Dr. Slawter's desk.

"**RUSSELL SMASH EDDY'S FACE INTO GROUND!**" exclaimed Russell as he picked up a desk and threw it on top of Eddy.

Eddy was in a shit load of pain right now. He didn't know if he could win this fight now. But he had to keep fighting so Russell could claim down.

"Cut my live into pieces, this is my last resort," Eddy said as he threw the desk off of him. "Suffocation, no breathing, don't give a fuck if I cover your breathing."

Eddy ran to Russell and gave him an uppercut because he deserved it. "This is my last resort."

"Cut my life in the pieces, I've reached my last resort. Suffocation, no breathing, don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding. Do you even care if I die bleeding?" Eddy asked Russell as he punched him in the stomach two times.

Russell ran towards Eddy, but Eddy jumped over him. This made Russell crash into a desk.

"Would it be wrong? Would it be right? If I took my life tonight, chances are that I might," Eddy said as he shot Russell with a bottle rocket launcher.

Russell then got back up and threw another desk at Eddy, which hit him. Now knocked down again, Eddy would have to get back up again.

"Mutilation outta sight and I'm contemplating suicide," Eddy said to himself.

Russell threw the desk off of Eddy. This was so he could perform a body slam on Eddy without the desk getting in the way.

"Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind, wish somebody would tell me I'm fine," Eddy said as he rolled on the floor of the biology room. This way, he successfully avoided Russell's body slam.

Both Eddy and Russell got back up. The two were now planning on tackling each other, but only one of their tackles would be effective.

"Losing my sight, losing my mind, wish somebody would tell me I'm fine," Eddy said as he started charging towards Russell.

As the two tackled each other, only Russell's actually did some damage.

"I never realized I was spread too thin, to live was too late and I was empty within," Eddy said. "Hungry!"

Eddy punched Russell five times, and vice versa.

"Feeding on chaos and living in sin," said Eddy. "Downward spiral where do I begin?"

Russell then pushed Eddy to the ground and kicked him in the stomach.

"It all started when I lost my mother, no love for myself and no love for another," Eddy said. "Searching to find a love up on a higher level, finding nothing but questions and devils."

Eddy got back up (again), and punched Russell in the face, which knocked him down to the ground.

"Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind, wish somebody would tell me in fine," Eddy said. "Losing my sight, losing my mind, wish somebody would tell me I'm fine."

Eddy stomped on Russell's head while he was down. There was no way Russell would take that crap, so he grabbed Eddy's foot and threw him to the ground.

"Nothing's alright, nothing is fine," Eddy said as he got back up.

Russell was running after Eddy again, and now Eddy had to run away from him so he could see another day.

"I'm running and I'm crying," Eddy said. "I'm crying, I'm crying, I'm crying, I'm crying."

Russell caught up to Eddy and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"I can't go on living this way," Eddy said as he kicked Russell in the chest, which made him let go of him.

Eddy then ran back a couple of yards so he could get some great attacks in.

"Cut my life into pieces, this is my last resort," Eddy said as he picked up a stink bomb. "Suffocation, no breathing, don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding."

Eddy then threw the stink bomb at Russell. It exploded on impact, but it didn't even do anything to Russell. Heck, I think Russell could care less about the smell made from the stink bomb.

So this made Russell tackle Eddy again. And for the sake of revenge, he stomped on Eddy's face to see how he'd like that crap.

"Would it be wrong? Would it be right? If I took my life tonight, chances are that I might," Eddy said to himself. "Mutilation outta sight and I'm contemplating suicide."

Eddy was now out of control! He started throwing so many punches at Russell, you couldn't even see his punches! Yes, they were that fast. But while his punches were fast, they weren't exactly strong.

"Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind, wish somebody would tell me I'm fine," Eddy said as he was still throwing punches at Russell. "Losing my sight, losing my mind, wish somebody would tell me I'm fine."

Russell was now blocking Eddy's weak punches. Then Eddy did the stupidest thing possible. He stopped throwing punches. This gave Russell the opportunity to get his own powerful attack in.

"Nothing's alright, nothing is fine," Eddy said.

Russell then punched Eddy in the chest, which made Eddy vomit blood on the floor.

"I'm running and I'm crying," Eddy said as he shed a tear and started running again.

Eddy ran back to the end of the biology room while Russell was charging up another tackle. If Eddy got hit one more time, he would get knocked out. So Eddy couldn't let that happen today.

"I can't go on living this way," Eddy said as he pulled out his bottle rocket launcher.

Eddy shot Russell with his bottle rocket launcher, but it only stunned him.

"Can't go on living this way," Eddy said as he now started picking up a desk that he could chuck at Russell.

With all the strength and willpower left in him, Eddy picked up the desk and threw it at Russell.

"**NOTHING'S ALRIGHT!**" Eddy shouted.

Now Russell was taken down. He was just laying there on the ground. He wasn't knocked out or anything like that, but he was in to much pain to move now.

"**I WON FOR ONCE!**" Eddy yelled at the top of his voice.

"Meow," the appeared to be dead cat said. Apparently, it wasn't dead at all, only unconscious.

"Kitty…," Russell quietly said.

Eddy picked up the kitty and put it next to Russell.

"Meow," the kitty said as he licked Russell's nose.

"I love you kitty," Russell said.

"So big guy, now that the cat is alive, are we cool now?" asked Eddy.

"Yes," said Russell.

"Good," said Eddy. "Now Russell, I have a favor for you."

"What?" Russell asked.

"Can you and your bully friends stop picking on me and Double-D?" Eddy asked.

"What's a Double-D?" Russell asked.

"You know, that smartass kid with a black colored ski hat," said Eddy.

"Oh yeah," said Russell. "You and he no longer get bullied by Russell's crew."

"Great, now let's get out of here," said Eddy as he started dragging Russell out of the biology room with the kitten following them.

So Eddy dragged the beaten up Russell out of the biology room. Jimmy, Karl, Seth, and Max were not only surprised at the fact that Eddy had beat up Russell, but the fact that the kitten that Russell appeared to have killed was still alive.

"Hey Eddy, doesn't that cat kind of look like one of Ms. Phillips cats?" Jimmy asked.

"I don't care right now," said Eddy.

Just then, Eddy fainted from the sheer damage that he took in his fight against Russell.

"He really is some kind of warrior," said Karl.

"So, what should we do now?" Seth asked.

"Let's have Jimmy take Eddy and Russell to the nurse's office and have that cat returned to Ms. Phillips," said Max.

"That sounds like a good plan," said Karl.

"Now Jimmy get your ass out of are sight and take Eddy and Russell with you," said Seth.

"Fine," sighed Jimmy as he began dragging Eddy and Russell to the nurse's office.

Outside of Harrington House (a private building similar to fraternity house), Justin Vandervelde (an auburn haired preppie) and Kevin walked out of it.

"So you're sure that Derby isn't going to be pissed off that you're going to make an alliance with us jocks without his permission?" Kevin asked.

"Even if he is pissed off about this, he probably won't remain angry for to long," said Justin.

"Well then, I'll see you and your preppy friends on the B-ball court for another meeting," said Kevin.

"Seven o'clock PM sharp?" Justin asked.

"Yep, and don't forget it," said Kevin. "So I'll see you later.

"And I'll see you later," said Justin as he walked back into Harrington House.

Kevin then walked to the basketball court for some practice. He wanted to be ready when he and his jock friends would be playing the preppies in a game of basketball. If the jocks won, then there would be an alliance between the jocks and the preppies. This would mean that Kevin would have even more control of the campus here at Bullworth Academy. However, if the jocks lost, then they would become the preppies slaves for a month. So Kevin really wanted to win this basketball game so he wouldn't become a slave to those inbreed idiots.


	6. The Good, The Bad and The Rich

Sorry about not updating this fanfiction for a month. It's just that I've been real busy in real life lately, so it's getting in the way of writing this fanfiction. However, I probably will update this fanfiction more frequently in the summer, which is only about a month away.

* * *

Chapter Six – Change for the Good, the Bad and the Rich

It's been two months since Eddy had beaten Russell to a pulp. Both of their physical wounds had healed since their fight. This meant that both Eddy and Russell were in their top physical condition again. But that's not the only thing that happened in those two months. You see, Eddy and Jimmy have discovered that the kids from Peach Creek weren't the only new kids here at Bullworth.

Two of the new kids were foreign exchange students from the Middle East. One of them was Faheem Khayyam, a Shia Muslim who's about five feet nine inches tall, has a dark tan, a mole on his nose, wears glasses, black hair, and wears a turban on his head. In October, he joined the astronomy club, which officially made him a nerd. So this meant that he wore a white polo shirt, an astronomy club vest, and black colored jeans.

The other foreign exchange student was Shadid Vizquel. He's a Sunni Muslim who's about six feet and four inches tall, has black hair, wears a turban on his head, has a light tan, and has a scar on his forehead. In September, he made the football team as the H-back, which officially made him a jock. He wears a blue letterman sweater, and white sweatpants.

Not only did Faheem and Shadid hate each other due to the nerd & jock rivalry, but they hate each other because one was a Shia and the other was a Sunni.

There were other kids (mostly freshmen), but they wouldn't be that important in this fanfiction.

Now to discuss more important events that happened in the past two months.

The jocks won the basketball game against the preppies, which meant that they now had an alliance. This also meant that the preppies were no longer under Jimmy's control, so he would now have to break the jock & preppy alliance and get control of the preppies back. Derby Harrington wasn't happy about this alliance at first, mostly because he wasn't even involved in the basketball game and he had no idea that a bet like that was made. But Derby then saw the uses of the jocks, and he started to like this alliance more and more.

Then Halloween came to Bullworth Academy. It was a blast here. Eddy, Jimmy, Petey, Double-D, Ed and the bullies (who now respected and feared Eddy) did lots of tricking on Halloween. They also took candy from the little kids and got away with it. Double-D felt a little bit morally wrong at first, but when he tasted the candy, he just ate it all. And since he ate all of the candy, he got beat up by Eddy himself. Double-D then forgave him a day later.

But now that it was November here at Bullworth, things have been getting a little bit colder. And it was not just the weather that was getting colder, but the revenge that was getting served even colder. The jocks and preppies have been assaulting Eddy, Jimmy, Double-D, and Petey for the past week, and they didn't like it. Of course, Eddy and Jimmy just beat up the jocks and preppies when they assaulted them, but Petey and Double-D could not do the same.

Double-D and Petey almost got raped by Kirby this week and if Eddy didn't come in a save them, then they would've lost their virginity that day. Double-D and Petey thank Eddy for this. Jimmy has been doing his fair share of fighting like Eddy has been. Heck, Jimmy had to take down Damien, Casey, Luis, Juri, and Bo all by himself in a one against five fight. Thankfully, Jimmy had a spud gun with him at the time, so it was kind of easy taking those jocks down.

It should also be noted that Rolf managed to pass his American Citizen Test, and he's now not only an American citizen now, but he's also a prefect. He does an alright job as a prefect, but he's not as good as Seth and Karl are. Dr. Crabblesnitch says that once Seth, Karl and Max graduate, Rolf gets to become the head prefect. This also means that Rolf now wears the prefect uniform.

Pine (Jonny from Ed, Edd n Eddy) has now been accepted into the greaser's clique. He wears a denim jacket and he's starting to grow his hair out more so he looks like a greaser.

Kevin is now wearing a letterman jacket since he became the leader of the jocks. He also dyed his hair a fire engine red color ever since he and his jock friends won the basketball game against the preppies.

Nazz has been growing her hair a little bit longer and she's now unhealthily skinny. Pine and Eddy think that she needs to eat a hamburger, and Jimmy agrees with them.

Ed hasn't changed too much in the past two months. He still retains a good friendship with Eddy and he still bullies the weaker kids on campus (with the exception of Double-D and Petey). Dr. Crabblesnitch has recently told Ed that he can no longer have an afro on campus and Ed wasn't happy when he heard about this. At first, he was just going to beat up Dr. Crabblesnitch, but Eddy and Jimmy told him that he would get anally raped in prison if he did that. So Ed just shaved his afro off and he now has a buzzcut like Jimmy. By the way, Ed is now second-in-command of the bullies ever since October.

Edd hasn't changed that much ether. At the end of September, the nerds asked Edd if he wanted to join their clique, but he denied this opportunity. According to Edd, if he became a nerd, he would be a part of a crowd, which is something that Edd despises. Also, Edd now wears a tie, has a long sleeve white shirt to go with it, a gray colored Bullworth vest, and blue jeans.

Eddy has changed more than Ed & Edd. He's grown an inch taller, so he's now eye-to-eye with Jimmy Hopkins. Eddy also dyed his hair the color blue and a got a Mohawk to go with that blue colored hair of his. He now wears a Bullworth hooded-sweatshirt and black jeans. He said that the main reason for his slight punk-like appearance was so that he would look more intimidating.

Some of the other kids at Bullworth have changed. Thad has become just as strong as his big brother Dan, but he still speaks with a lisp. Lance has now stopped watching sci-fi and reading books ever since he joined the football team. Petey now wears an amaranth colored long sleeve shirt under his blue colored Bullworth vest and his hair has grown out more. The other kids at Bullworth Academy either didn't noticeably change, or they didn't change at all.

So, should I cut to the fanfiction? Well, I guess it's time that I get into detail about this chapter's plot.

"About time," said Eddy.

"Eddy, who the hell are you talking to?" Jimmy asked.

Eddy just realized that he had broken the fourth wall, which is something that's really funny and bad to do. So to make it so he didn't sound stupid, he had to say something that wouldn't sound stupid.

"About time we do something, yeah, that's what I meant to say," Eddy said as he sighed in relief.

"Well what do you want to do?" Jimmy asked. "Kick some jock ass?"

"Nah, we've kicked their asses enough this week," Eddy said. "Let's just talk."

"Well what do you want to talk about?" Jimmy asked.

Eddy started thinking of what to talk about. Maybe he and Jimmy should have gone to art class instead of skipping class today. Normally, they'd actually go to art class, but since they'd heard that there was a substitute teacher in art class, they decided to skip it for today.

"Have I ever told you that I have a big bro?" Eddy asked.

"No you haven't," said Jimmy. "Tell me about him."

"Well, he's twenty-four years old and he just graduated college last year," said Eddy. "Now he works at some business and he recently told me that he got promoted to errand boy."

"Well that's nice for him," Jimmy said.

"He also told me that he's popular with his coworkers, his boss isn't a dickhead, and he actually likes his job!" Eddy said.

"Dude, he so has to be lying," Jimmy responded.

"You're probably right man," said Eddy. "He's been known for lying to people."

"What else is he known for?" Jimmy asked.

"Well back when he used to go to school he was the coolest of the cool, the king of every clique and the most awesome person that you would ever meet," Eddy said. "No one dared mess with him, he had everyone's respect and he made out with every hot chick in high school and college."

"The guy sounds like a real hoot," said Jimmy.

"There are times when I wish that I could live up to him," said Eddy.

"What do you mean?" Jimmy asked.

"Back in preschool, elementary and middle school, I was a dork or a douche as Kevin now calls me," Eddy said. "But now that I'm in a new school where barely anyone knows me at all, I'm going to try to be what my brother once was."

"Eddy, popularity isn't everything," Jimmy said. "Yeah I could understand not wanting to be a loser, but being popular is harder then it looks."

"Explain," Eddy demanded.

"In one of the old schools that I used to go to, I was a very popular person and everyone expected so much from me," Jimmy said. "But then I fucked up, lost all my popularity and then I got expelled."

"Then you went to this dump?" Eddy asked.

"Yeah," Jimmy said.

There was silence for about five minutes before Jimmy decided to abruptly break the silence.

"Wanna go see if anything's happening in the boy's dorm?" Jimmy asked.

"Hell yeah!" Eddy exclaimed. "Your room is getting boring."

Jimmy got off of his bed and Eddy got off of Jimmy's chair as they walked out of Jimmy's room and into the boy's dorm. The only other people in the boy's dorm were Melvin O'Connor, Faheem Khayyam, Cornelius Thomas and Davis White. The three nerds were playing Grottos and Gremlins, a popular game with the nerds here at Bullworth Academy. Davis on the other hand was just watching some TV. Like Jimmy & Eddy, these guys were also skipping class for their own personal reasons. The nerds were skipping gym class because they are nerds, and nerds hate gym class. Davis was skipping class just because he didn't like going to class.

"Let's go bug those nerds," Eddy said as he started walking over to the nerds.

"Whatever man," Jimmy said as he also started walking over to the nerds like Eddy was.

The two walked right up to the table where the nerds were playing Grottos and Gremlins. Davis looked over to see if Jimmy & Eddy would do anything interesting.

"I have a question for you bunch of nerds," Eddy said.

"What would your question be McGee?" asked Melvin, an overweight nerd with glasses and slightly long blond hair.

"What do you guys hate more?" Eddy asked. "Being bullied or having to go to gym?"

The three nerds stopped playing Grottos and Gremlins and decided to think about this question. Normally when you ask a nerd a question, they answer back in less then a second. But give them questions like this, and they'll think like they never thought before.

"That's a really difficult question to answer," Faheem said.

"Indeed it is Faheem," replied Cornelius, a homosexual black nerd who wears glasses.

Melvin, Faheem and Cornelius thought about this question for a minute before they finally came up with their answers.

"I have come to the conclusion that I like gym more than being bullied," Faheem said.

"I disagree with you Faheem," Melvin responded. "I'd rather be bullied then have to go work out in gym."

"I also disagree with you Faheem," Cornelius said. "Gym is slow and very painful while being bullied is fast and half the time it's painless."

Davis then got off of the couch and walked over to Jimmy, Eddy, Cornelius, Feheem and Melvin.

"So you two would rather be bullied then go to gym class?" Davis asked.

"Didn't you hear our conversation?" Cornelius asked.

"I gotta go study right now," Faheem said as he ran all the way to his room. He could tell that there would be violence once Davis walked up to them. So he ran away from him like a coward.

"I hope that your studies go well for you Faheem," Melvin said.

"Alright Eddy, I'm getting kind of bored now," Jimmy said. "Let's just beat them up now."

"Can I help?" Davis asked.

"Sure," Jimmy said.

"You two punching bags better be good practice for my real battles," Eddy said as he, Jimmy and Davis started getting closer to Melvin & Cornelius.

"Go easy on me!" Melvin exclaimed.

"I'll tell Donald to write your names on his revenge list!" exclaimed Cornelius as he started panting.

So Jimmy, Eddy and Davis punched Melvin & Cornelius until they were unconscious in less then a minute. Nerds are so easy to beat up that they make babies look like professional street fighters.

"Should we go beat up that Muslim bitch?" Davis asked. He wanted to beat up more and more nerds now that he was in a semi rage-like state.

"You can but I'm not," Eddy said. "I have things to do."

Suddenly the bell rang. This meant that classes were over for the day and no one had to worry about getting busted by the prefects for truancy.

"Coming Eddy?" Jimmy asked as he started walking out of the boy's dorm.

"Oh yeah," Eddy replied as he ran out of the boys dorm.

Now outside the boy's dorm, Eddy & Jimmy could finally do something worth reading about. However, Rolf who was just walking around the boy's dorm had just seen Eddy & Jimmy. He knew that they skipped class, but there was nothing he could do about it. He didn't want to abuse his power like the other prefects did. Rolf wanted some real respect from the students and faculty at Bullworth Academy. But Rolf did want to have some fun with Eddy & Jimmy. So he walked over to them to start a conversation.

"Tough guy Ed-boy and tough guy Jimmy, did you skip class again?" Rolf asked.

"Uh, maybe," Eddy said.

"We just had to pick up something for Mr. Galloway," Jimmy said. "He wanted our English textbooks so me and Eddy went to get ours in the dorm."

Rolf could tell that they were obviously lying. But Rolf still wanted to have some fun with these two tough guys.

"Where are those textbooks of the English language that Rolf despises?" Rolf asked.

"Um…"

"Look behind you Rolf, it's one of them townie kids," Eddy said. Eddy was actually telling the truth right now. A townie was on campus, and he didn't look to happy.

Rolf turned around and saw the townie beating up some students. Townies are known for beating up students at Bullworth Academy because townies despise anyone enrolled at Bullworth Academy.

"Stop that in the name of Rolf!" Rolf exclaimed as he started running towards the townie.

"Now this has gotta be good," Eddy said as he pulled out a can of Sprite and started drinking it.

Rolf went up to the townie and tackled him to the ground. But the townie just got back up and punched Rolf in the right eye, thus giving him a black eye.

"Now you're asking for it," Rolf said.

"I regret nothing!" the townie exclaimed. This townie's name was Gurney, a tall and muscular townie with a goatee who wears a brown jacket over an orange t-shirt. Last year, Gurney set the school gym on fire and later restored order to Bullworth Academy with Jimmy, Russell, Edgar and Duncan. It should be noted that Gurney is about the same height as Rolf is, which would mean that Gurney is six feet and four inches.

Rolf then grabbed Gurney and started putting him in a headlock. But Gurney got out of it and pushed Rolf to the ground. Rolf was pissed now and he now had to whoop some ass.

"Rolf shall send you to hell!" Rolf exclaimed as he punched Gurney in the chest about four times. Then Rolf kicked him in the stomach. Gurney had to get some attacks in if he wanted to live. So he kicked Rolf in the left eye, thus giving Rolf two black eyes.

"You're pathetic for one of those prefects," Gurney said as he started laughing.

Gurney pushed Rolf too far. Rolf could not handle being disrespected. So Rolf grabbed Gurney by the legs and started spinning him around. Then Rolf let go of Gurney and threw him out of Bullworth Academy.

"I'll get you," Gurney said as he was about to get back up.

**BAM!**

A car hit Gurney. Now the car didn't kill Gurney, but it knocked him out pretty good.

A lady got out of the car to see what she had hit. "You dented my car!" the lady said as she got back in her car and drove around the knocked out Gurney.

"Hilarious," was all Jimmy had to say about this event.

"Well damn Rolf," said Eddy. "You kicked his ass pretty good."

Rolf ignored the two and just went back to walking around campus like all the other prefects.

"So now what?" Jimmy asked Eddy.

"I don't know," Eddy responded. "Let's just go back in the dorm and watch some Beavis & Butthead."

"Sounds like a plan," Jimmy said as he and Eddy walked back into the boy's dorm.


	7. Seven Beatings

**Authors Note:** _I an looking for a beta reader for this fanfiction. If anyone wants to be my beta reader, then ask me in a message._

* * *

Chapter Seven – Seven Beatings

It was about 6: 30 PM here at Bullworth. Eddy was walking around in the Old Bullworth Vale part of town. Old Bullworth Vale is home to the movie theater, boxing club, carnival, retirement home, cemetery, beach house (which is property of Jimmy Hopkins) and Old Bullworth Vale gardens. You could say that this was the upper class part of town due to the fact that preppies were commonly seen here.

Anyway, Eddy was walking to the movie theater to see "Prequel the Movie" all by himself. He felt a little bit like a loser because he wasn't going with anyone. But that's OK for Eddy as he's used to feeling like a loser.

"_This movie better be as good as those reviews said it was,"_ Eddy thought to himself.

He was at the movie theater now. He had seen some people in line for tickets and a preppy girl not in line. Her name is Pinky Gauthier, an attractive but spoiled preppy with dark hair.

"Hey Eddy McGee," said Pinky.

What's an attractive looking girl doing talking to Eddy? Sure Eddy would get some girls to talk to him (mostly decent looking ones), but never any attractive looking girls. So Eddy decided to respond back, in hopes that he might get laid (yes, Eddy's a tad bit perverted).

"Do I know you?" Eddy asked.

"No, I'm Pinky, but I know all about you," she said. "Everybody's talking about you. Everybody says that you're mean and angry and you like fighting."

"Huh," he said. "I'm surprised no one said anything about me liking money."

"That Kevin guy said you're so mad because you're sexually confused."

"Yeah, well Kevin talks a lot of bullshit."

"Oh, I know, I really only like him cause he's the quarterback you know."

"That's probably the only reason why anyone likes him."

Eddy then started walking into the line. But then Pinky caught his attention again.

"Well Eddy, I'm actually kind of glad that you aren't sexually confused."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, I think you're kind of cute Eddy McGee."

"That's cool."

"But I need you to do something for me…"

"Oh goody gumdrops!"

"I'm last in line and this movie means everything to me," she said. "I'm gonna get terrible seats."

"I see."

"Can you please get rid of all these people for me? Please Eddy?"

"What do I get out of this?"

"I'm a princess, and I need people to do things for me!" she said as she stomped her foot. "So hurry up because I want to be FIRST!"

"Oh man," Eddy said. "I'll do it."

Eddy ran all the way to a bike stand that was close to the movie theater. There, he lock picked one of the bicycles, got on it and rode off to the beach house. Then Gord Vendome (a small brown haired bisexual preppy), Parker Ogilvie (a slightly better natured preppy who has black hair) and Tad Spencer (a short, auburn-haired and particularly arrogant preppy) chased after him. Soon, he made it to the beach house and he tossed the bike into the lake and then ran inside the beach house.

Inside the beach house, he saw Jimmy. Apparently, the beach house was just one out of the six cribs that Jimmy used at Bullworth.

Jimmy was too distracted playing on an arcade machine to even notice that Eddy entered the place. So while Jimmy was playing, Eddy opened a small refrigerator and got himself a can of root beer to drink.

A minute later, Eddy got done finishing drinking his root beer and decided to see if there where any preppies outside. He opened the door and looked around a bit before he came to the conclusion that there were no preppies in the area.

Now back on the beach, he had seen that the bike was still in the lake. _"Those preppies are so fucking dumb," _Eddy thought to himself as he ran all the back to the movie theater.

A tad bit exhausted now that he just ran from the movie theater to the beach house and back, he went to see who was the next person he had to get out of line. It was none other then Lee Kanker. Eddy just remembered that the Kanker sisters actually came to Bullworth just like he, Ed, Edd, Rolf, Nazz, Pine (Jonny) and Kevin did two months ago.

Eddy knew exactly what he had to do, but he didn't like it. He was going to have to go chat with Lee in a nice tone of voice, probably suffer from lots of Kanker kisses and then she would get out of line. God, only the lowest of the low would do something like this, but it was a good thing for Eddy that he was one of the lowest of the low, so he was good at doing shit like this.

"Hey there Lee," Eddy said in a nice tone of voice, although practically anyone could call that the tone of his voice sounded phony.

Lee took the cigarette out of her mouth and then started talking to him. "Hey there Eddy, I haven't seen you in awhile," Lee said.

"Two months actually," he said.

"Wow, time does fly in this dump," she said.

Eddy wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. But he would just have to chat with her for a bit longer so she would do what he wanted her to do.

"So Lee, where have you been here at Bullworth for the past two months?"

"I've been hanging at Blue Skies Industrial Area, and the same goes for my sisters."

"I see. Isn't that also the place where a bunch of townies hang out at?"

"Yeah, and most of them are actually pretty good once you get to know them."

OK, that's enough chit chat with a Kanker for one lifetime. Now Eddy had to make his move and get it over with.

"Lee, I have a favor for you."

"Well what is it?"

"Will you get out of this line for me?"

"Why?"

"So we can make out back in the ally."

Lee was as equally surprised as Eddy was when he heard these words. Normally, she was the one who wanted to make out with him, not the other way around. But she was smart enough to accept this offer.

"This is gonna be fun," she said with a laugh as she started holding hands with Eddy.

The two walked into the back ally behind the movie theater while holding hands. On the way there, Eddy could hear people laughing and he saw that Pinky almost vomited when she seen this happening.

Now in the back ally, he could suffer her Kanker kisses without having anyone seeing the event take place.

"Lay them on me."

Lee then started giving Eddy a lot of Kanker kisses. The bitch was tearing off his clothes for sexual reasons. The whole thing lasted for two minutes, which is twice as long as usual. She also molested him a bit while she was at it.

"Thanks a lot Eddy," she said. "I gotta tell this to my sisters."

Lee then ran off to Blue Skies Industrial Park. At least she kept her part of the deal about getting out of line. But that doesn't make up for having to suffer Kanker kisses and molestation.

Eddy then wiped the lipstick off his face and put his clothes back on. This had to be one of the worst events that would happen to him in his life.

"_I hate you Lee Kanker," _Eddy angrily thought to himself. Not even Kevin deserved to get Kanker kissed and suffer molestation. Heck, if there was one thing that both Eddy & Kevin could agree on, it was that Lee Kanker was the biggest bitch one the face of the earth.

Eddy then walked back to the movie theater. There was only one person left in line and that one person was Kirby Olsen.

Eddy walked over to Kirby and started whispering something into his ear.

"I know your secret," Eddy said as he whispered into his ear.

"What secret?" Kirby whispered back.

"I know you're bisexual."

"Who told you that?"

"Jimmy said that he found out last year," Eddy whispered. "He said you told him to keep it a secret, but last week, he told me about your sexuality."

"Please Eddy, don't tell this to anyone!"

"Well, I might not tell anyone else about this, but only on one condition."

"What is it? I'll do anything Eddy, just don't tell anyone about this!"

"Just get out of line and nobody else knows."

Kirby then started running like a deer. He'd probably go back to Bullworth Academy to work out with his jock friends now.

"That was great Eddy!" Pinky exclaimed.

"Why thank you," Eddy replied, hoping that he would get laid now.

"Eddy, you passed this test," the voice said.

"Who's that?" Eddy asked.

"Derby!" Pinky exclaimed.

Derby (pronounced as Darby) is the snobbish blond leader of the Preppies and WASP among WASP's. Even towards his fellow Preps, Derby is mean-spirited and arrogant, as seen in the way he berated Bif Taylor for losing to Jimmy in a boxing match last year by calling him a "filthy democrat". He's cousins with Pinky and is betrothed to her for family reasons. Derby is also a master manipulator with blond hair. In other words, Derby is no more then a congressman in the making.

He then walked closer to Pinky & Eddy. Eddy wondered to himself about what Derby might do right now, but he couldn't think of any good ideas.

"Eddy, this was just a test for me to see your strengths and weaknesses," Derby said. "As a result of passing, you get fifteen of my dollars."

Derby then handed Eddy fifteen dollars. To Eddy, even the smallest bit of money was worth something. But why in the world would he out of all people give Eddy money? Eddy was confused and hoped that his fifteen dollars wasn't counterfeit.

"Um, thanks, I guess."

"Now me and Pinky are going to watch this movie together as boyfriend & girlfriend," Derby said as he started putting his hands around Pinky's waist.

"That's just wrong man."

"Hey, first cousins are legal you uneducated poor piece of dog shit."

Derby & Pinky then walked into the movie theater to watch "Prequel the Movie".

Eddy was very disappointed with what had happened to him just now. This had to be one of the worst events that would ever happen to him in his lifetime. Sure he scared a jock without violence and got himself fifteen dollars. But it didn't make up for getting Kanker kissed and having your chances of getting laid by a hot chick ruined. So he walked down to the beach next to Jimmy's beach house and sat down on the cold hard sand.

He looked behind him to see what was going on. Cops were arresting people, mostly townies, greasers and hoboes. Some preppies were playing with their flying discs on the beach. There was laugher and screaming coming from the carnival. He thought about going there but decided that he wasn't in the mood.

Tonight wasn't Eddy's night and that made him pissed.

"_Am I really such a lowlife loser?" _Eddy thought to himself.

Eddy continued his deep thinking about his life. What was he going to do with it? Where would he be twenty years from now? Would he have a wife and kids to go home to? Why was he alive? How could this be happening to him?

Inside the beach house, Jimmy stopped playing his video game and looked out the window. He had seen that Eddy was really depressed. It wasn't a boredom depression but a serious depression. He didn't want his friend going emo on him, so he decided to go talk to him outside.

"Eddy, what's the matter?" Jimmy shouted. He got no reply back.

He walked closer to him and then decided to talk to him.

"The hell's the matter with you?" Jimmy asked.

"I'm depressed," Eddy quietly replied back.

"I can see that, but what are you depressed about?"

"Well I did a favor for Pinky and I thought I would get laid. But all I ended up getting was Kanker kissed and having Derby come and take her to see a movie."

"Kanker kissed?"

"It's a long story that you don't need to know about."

"OK then. But I can't have a friend of mine act like an emo."

"Dude, I just need something to give me my motivation for living back."

Jimmy thought for a second. He needed to think of something that wouldn't turn his friend emo. If he didn't, then the school would never be under their control and they'd never have that much respect at Bullworth.

"**ROAR!"**

"The hell was that?" Jimmy asked.

"It sounded like Ed," Eddy said. "I better go check it out."

"You do that."

Eddy then got up and started running towards the sound of his friend Ed. But before he left the beach, he had some words to say to Jimmy."

"Jimmy, I love you," Eddy said. "But in a non-homosexual way. You know, like brothers."

"I see," Jimmy said.

Eddy then ran off and still heard Ed's roaring. He also heard some minor earthquakes as if the ground was being punched by his fists of wrath.

But at least, he made it to Ed who was at the Yum Yum Market holding Mr. Oh (the thirty-something Korean owner of all the Yum Yum Market's in town) by the collar of his shirt. Eddy knew that this could turn out very bad so he had to stop it.

"Easy there big guy," Eddy said calmly to his friend Ed.

Ed then turned around and saw his friend Eddy. He instantly put Mr. Oh down and went over to his friend.

"Eddy!" Ed shouted like an idiot.

Ed then hugged Eddy before he pushed him off.

"What was that for Ed?" Eddy asked.

"I was happy to see you," Ed replied.

"Not the hug stupid," Eddy said. "Why did you almost assault that Korean guy over there?"

"I was angry because I got Kanker kissed by May," Ed said. "So I needed to take my anger out by crushing someone."

"Ed, shopkeepers are not the kind of people you take your anger out on."

"But then who shall I make feel my wrath of doom?"

"How about you go beat up some preppy kids to unleash that anger of yours lumpy."

"Cool."

"Thanks for saving me from that big guy over there," Mr. Oh said as he got back up. "Is there anything you need in return for your honorable deed?"

"A dozen eggs would be all I need," Eddy replied.

"OK kid, I'll go get some right now," Mr. Oh said as he ran into his store and ran back out of it with a carton of eggs. "They might be cracked though."

"That's fine and dandy with me sir," Eddy said as he took the cartoon of eggs from Mr. Oh. "Now come on Ed, we have a mission to complete."

"I'm coming Eddy McGee!" Ed shouted stupidly as he got a bike close by.

Eddy also got on a bike as he and his friend Ed started riding to the mansions of Bullworth. There Eddy would egg one of the preppies mansions and Ed would go beat up some preppies. It sounded like a good deal for both of them. And about one minute later, they made it to one of the preppies mansions. It wasn't just any preppies mansion though; it was Bif Taylor's mansion.

Bif Taylor is a tall and strong red headed preppy, who is the boxing champion of the Bullworth Vale boxing club and takes great pride in his strength and champion title. The only time he ever lost a boxing match was against Jimmy Hopkins and that match was unofficial, so it didn't affect Bif too much. He is one of two Preps that doesn't speak with a faux British accent, the other being Parker. Also, the thing that makes egging his mansion so special is that he's Derby's right-hand man.

Now just outside the gate of Bif's mansion, Eddy had an idea on how he and Ed could get inside.

"Go demolish that gate Ed," Eddy commanded.

So Ed charged at the gate and tackled it open. It gave Ed a minor headache that he would use to his advantage to give him rage.

"Attack!" Eddy shouted at the top of his lungs.

That word he shouted caught the attention of two preppies. They went outside and saw Ed & Eddy preparing to attack Bif's mansion.

"Why look what the garbage man brought us," said Chad Morris, the only black preppy whose right hand is always wrapped in a bandage due to his dog Chester attacking him so much.

"I'll give them a one, a two and a three!" exclaimed Bryce Montrose, an auburn-haired preppie who out of all the preppies has the least amount of money due to the fact that his family is suffering from some financial problems.

Ed then tackled Bryce to the ground and then body slammed him, which knocked him out unconscious. Chad threw a piece of wood at Ed, but that just filled him with more bloodthirsty rage. He ran up to Chad and punched him in the face and that alone knocked him out. While that happened, Eddy threw three eggs at the outside of Bif's mansion.

The two moved to the right side of Bif's mansion only to be greeted by three more preppies.

"Hey Gord, isn't that the commoner who stole your bike and threw it in the lake?" Tad asked.

"It is!" Gord exclaimed.

"Come on guys, let's show Eddy who's boss," Parker said.

"Ed, go do your thing," Eddy commanded.

Ed charged like a bull and then ran into Parker, Tad and Gord, which knocked all three of them to the ground. All three of them got back up and started running towards Ed with their fists in the air. When they finally got to Ed, he just kicked all three on them in the chest. That knocked them down again. Gord was down for good now but Parker & Tad still needed to try and attack Ed. Yet he grabbed Tad by the collar of his shirt and pushed him to the outside wall of Bif's mansion, knocking him out. Parker got on top of Ed and punched his head, but that barely did anything. Ed just threw him off and then performed a body slam on him, thus knocking him out.

"That was great Ed," Eddy said as he threw two eggs at the right side of Bif's mansion.

At the back side of Bif's mansion, Eddy threw three eggs at it. He laughed and then started walking to the left side of Bif's mansion until he came out of it to stop Ed & Eddy.

"Now you're gonna be messing with the boxing champ of Bullworth!" Bif exclaimed.

"Rape him Ed!" Eddy commanded.

Ed ran towards Bif but he just dodged his attack, which caused him to make a hole in his mansion.

"My dad's gonna be so pissed," Bif said.

Bif then grabbed Ed and threw him to the ground. But Ed got back up and punched Bif in the stomach four times before kicking him in the chest. This knocked Bif to the ground, but it would take a lot more then that to knock out Bif. He got up and punched him in the chest before kicking him in the balls. This stunned Ed and left him open for another attack. Bif punched Ed six more times before Ed pushed him away. Now Ed went psycho on Bif by not only tackling him to the ground, but by getting on top of him. Ed landed twelve heavy punches that knocked Bif out for good. This was probably Ed's most challenging fight so far as he went against someone who almost had the same amount of strength as he did.

"Damn Ed," Eddy said. "I wish I had a video camera to film that and upload it to YouTube."

Now Eddy walked to the left side of Bif's mansion and threw two eggs at it. Now his mansion was covered in eggs that would take a day to come off.

"Our business here is done Ed," Eddy said.

Ed took in a deep breath of air and then exhaled it. "Do we have anymore eggs Eddy?" he asked.

Eddy looked in the carton and found that there were two eggs left in it. "We sure do big guy."

They went back outside and got on their bicycles. As they rode in the night, Ed & Eddy had saw Lee & May walking around town. So Ed threw an egg at May and Eddy threw an egg at Lee.

"Bitches!" Ed exclaimed.

"That's for those crappy Kanker kisses of yours, hoes!" Eddy exclaimed while laughing.


End file.
